Código: Series
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: Una colección que ilustra la relación de Jack y Aster. Relacionadas con mis otras historias (Código: Jackrabbit y Código: Revisión) que deberían leer primero. JackRabbit...-Traducción.
1. Negro disipándose

**Nota de la Traductora:**

**Pues bien, aquí empieza una colección de one-shots hermosos de ésta pareja. Tienen secuencia, antes de que me pregunten, pero de eso ustedes se darán cuenta. Empieza unos pocos meses después de "Código: Revisión" ¡Sé que les gustará! Por ahora la autora va en el capítulo 21 ¡y le faltan varios más aún! He traducido hasta el capítulo 4 y seguiré trabajando lo más pronto que pueda aprovechando mis vacaciones XD **

**Disclaimer.-La historia NO es mía. Es de LoveOfLiterature. Traduzco bajo permiso.**

* * *

Notas del autor original:

* * *

Sigo teniendo nuevas historias que quiero explorar en mi imaginación del universo código. Y si sigo cagándola en mi cuenta con one-shots todo estará muy desorganizado. Así, he decidido crear una serie de historias que voy a agregar si alguna vez tengo y quiero escribir más lemmon Jackrabbit.

OH Y TENGO TANTA OBSENIDAD JACKRABBIT

Los capítulos que he puesto en esta historia no necesariamente siguen un orden cronológico. Sólo los veo en mi cabeza y los pongo. Traten de mantener eso en mente cuando lean los capítulos (el fic)

**Clasificación T: insultos y temas maduros.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los personajes de ningún modo, ni recibo ningún ingreso. Esto es solo por diversión, amigos.**

**Negro Disipándose.**

Pitch Black sonrió torcidamente a Jack Frost. Le había tomado tiempo ganar la suficiente energía para llegar a la superficie del mundo nuevamente, pero no era nada sino paciente y vengativo. Él había planeado meticulosamente su reencuentro con la gente de la tierra y sobre todo con cierto guardián nuevo.

El chico le había causado más problemas de los que el espíritu de las sombras hubiera imaginado. Más que eso, la determinación del muchacho y el coraje en su rostro no podían ocultar una pizca de saludable temor.

Pitch amaba ese miedo.

Recordó aquella alma deliciosamente viva y no quería que fuera de otra manera. El miedo era sabroso y emocionante, y una herramienta de gran alcance. Y sentir su resbaladizo zarcillo serpenteando a lo largo de su columna vertebral fue la experiencia más maravillosa.

Nada excitaba más los sentimientos del coco que Jack Frost. Sabía que estaban destinados a ser aliados, y pasar la eternidad fomentando las mejores cualidades del otro, las más aterradoras. Así se suponía que debía ser.

Debería haber sabido desde el primer intento de formar una alianza que no habría funcionado. Un mal momento para él. Pero ahora, a sólo un puñado de meses tras haber sido derrocado temporalmente, estaba seguro de que el joven espíritu estaría dispuesto a escuchar.

Los otros guardianes estarían sin duda ocupados en sus propios asuntos mezquinos como para invertir mucho de su tiempo uno en el otro, y mucho menos le pondrían atención a los caprichos urgentes del adolescente. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que fuera rechazado y que eso hiciera efecto progresivamente en él, sin llegar a la curación.

"Dime ¿Me has olvidado, Jack?" preguntó con su voz más escurridiza "porque no he podido _dejar_ de pensar en ti"

El resplandor previamente alarmado cambió sutilmente hasta un estado de alerta, el pálido guardián con una máscara sarcástica se recostó sobre su cayado previamente plantado "Oh, sólo eres tú" bromeó "pensé que podría ser, ya sabes, una _amenaza_ real. Me equivoqué"

El Rey Pesadilla frenó su ira contra el mocoso atrevido delante de él. Lo entrenaría con el tiempo "Sí, te has equivocado, porque no estoy aquí para lastimarte de ningún modo. Volví para ofrecerte mi colaboración, de la vez pasada. La oferta sigue en pie, ya sabes. Podríamos hacer un buen equipo. Podríamos ser imparables" necesitaba ayuda extra si iba a intentar vencer en el próximo siglo, o el siguiente.

Jack hizo una demostración mordiendo el labio con indecisión, apoyándose más en su cayado y dando vueltas sobre sus talones antes de lanzar una mirada azul diabólica contra el espíritu de las sombras "Gracias, pero vete a la mierda" lo hizo sonar alegremente, y se balanceó sobre sus talones de nuevo para darle la espalda.

Sombras aparecieron entre los árboles rodeando al par, deteniendo al niño en su avance y obligándole a ponerle atención. Pitch estaba lívido. Nadie le decía que no a Pitch Black. Nunca, y menos ese egoísta insensible espíritu joven, astuto y que estaba actuando demasiado grande para sí mismo.

Él se abalanzó, invadiendo el espacio personal del chico helado, agarrándolo por los hombros y alzándole la barbilla, asegurándose de beber todas las emociones en los ojos azules "Escúchame, muchacho" susurró el espíritu oscuro fríamente "¿Crees que todo esto es maravilloso? Bueno, sólo tienes que esperar. Acepta mi oferta ahora o pasarás un milenio arrepintiéndote mientras te refugias de un mundo al que le eres indiferente, completamente frío y _solo_. No te haré ésta oferta de nuevo"

La oscurecida mirada furiosa no se podía esperar del espíritu de la diversión "Vete. A. La. Mierda" repitió Jack con cuidado, alzando sus dedos helados y alejando las manos de Pitch de su sudadera.

El Rey Pesadilla retrocedió aturdido. Había algo diferente en el muchacho. Él era diferente. Pitch podía olerlo. El temor que alguna vez había flotado alrededor del espíritu como una niebla perpetua había sido transformado en un aroma vagamente familiar, pero aún repugnante.

Los dos enemigos fueron arrancados de su concurso de miradas por el golpeteo constante, pero pesado, y en menos de un latido del corazón emergió el conejo de pascua, claro y altivo, acercándose al joven guardián y sacando su arma.

"¿Estás bien, compañero?" el _maldito_ conejo gruñó a su aliado, sus ojos nunca se desviaron de su enemigo.

Para gran disgusto de Pitch, Jack sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó hacia su bastón una vez más "Sí, Perra Black ya se iba" bromeó, echando una mirada perezosa en dirección a Black "¿No?"

Pitch no podía _soportar_ al conejo de pascua. El viejo guardián representaba todo lo que más odiaba y si podía realmente destruir a uno de ellos sería al maldito pooka, al igual que lo había hecho con su pueblo muchos años atrás.

Y ahora, al ver la criatura eliminando cualquier posibilidad con su potencial aliado, todo de repente hizo clic. Y se horrorizó. Se volteó con una mirada acusadora hacia el espíritu del invierno y lo señaló con un dedo disgustado "Tú…" jadeó incoherentemente antes de agitar su dedo en dirección al pooka "…¿y ÉL?"

Jack sonrió, pero no ofreció ninguna respuesta.

Pitch tuvo que contenerse y permitió a su brazo temblante caer lánguidamente a su lado antes de ponerse una máscara de desprecio "Oh, mi querido muchacho ¿Nunca te enseñaron que es _malo_ confraternizar con los _animales_?"

Un júbilo odioso estalló bajo su piel cuando el pooka se adelantó con enojo, pero se detuvo cuando el joven avanzó tocándole rápidamente el codo. Pitch no pudo evitar continuar con la malicia "Puedo oler a esta criatura en _todo _tu cuerpo. En serio, Jack, no tenías que caer tan _bajo_ por una follada"

Él se rio oscuramente mientras disipaba se dispersaba en las sombras antes de que el conejo tuviera tiempo de quitarse de encima al muchacho y golpearlo. Jack era en ese momento una causa perdida. Le daría tiempo al chico para entrar en razón. Quizá tomar una ducha.

Aster atravesó el aire en donde Pitch había desaparecido. Era demasiado tarde, fue muy lento. Ese bastardo de Pitch había escapado. Tuvo que trabajar duro para mantener el movimiento y controlar su respiración. Un momento pasó antes de que pudiera juntar el equilibrio y girar para ver a su compañero.

Jack no se había movido de su lugar en el borde del claro. Se puso de pie sobre un montículo de hierba, inclinándose hacia adelante con su cayado, esperando pacientemente a que el pooka regresara con él "Siempre hace eso" dijo cuándo se percató de que tenía toda la atención del conejo "Ya ni siquiera me esfuerzo"

Aster trató de borrar la ira roja en sus ojos "Él….¿Te visita a menudo?" gruñó, saltando de nuevo hacia el chico de pie tan cerca como fuera posible para mantener el contacto visual.

"No, por lo general una vez cada pocos años. Las últimas veces ha querido que me una a él, sin embargo. Debe estar muy solo en ese lado oscuro…" la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro pálido cuando Jack vio el profundo ceño enojado en la expresión de Bunny "Hey ¿Qué pasa…?"

"Él te quiere" espetó el espíritu de la pascua.

Jack se encogió de hombros "Sí, bueno, incluso antes de unirme a ustedes yo sabía que no haríamos buena mancuerda, así que…"

"No" Aster le cortó con enojo "Él _te quiere_. Pude oler su excitación"

Jack se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia el cayado en sus manos "Oh" chilló nervioso "bueno, eso es espeluznante"

Su comentario había sido adornado con una mirada impresionada "Esto no es gracioso, Jack. El invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina y yo me ocuparé cuando tenga que comenzar los preparativos de Pascua…" la diatriba de Aster se vio interrumpida cuando unos fríos brazos delgados lo rodearon.

"Lo sé, Bunny. Así que vamos a jugar el juego de Jack-puede-cuidarse-a-sí-mismo-y-lo-ha-hecho-por-s iglos durante unos meses ¿te parece?"

La sonrisa y el abrazo no ayudaron a Bunnymund a que se calmara realmente. La verdad del asunto es que ya tenía miedo de separarse en los meses invernales "No todo es un juego, Jack" suspiró.

"Claro que lo es" el espíritu del invierno se echó a reír "Ahora deja de estar celoso de alguien como perra Black y juega conmigo mientras todavía tengamos tiempo, señor Perfecto"

Pero Aster estaba teniendo un momento difícil para salir de su estado de ánimo fatalista. Se sentía tan mal dejar deliberadamente a su compañero valerse por sí mismo contra un enemigo peligroso, que no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ocultar el hecho de que lo quería para sí "No sé si puedas dejarte caer lo suficientemente bajo para confraternizar con animales" se burló.

El conejo fue recompensando con un golpe en la cabeza por una fría madera sólida "¡Cállate Aster!" exigió Jack airadamente, que se extendió en toda su altura y se inclinó hacia adelante para ver con la mirada furioso con sus ojos helados "No digas tonterías. Es muy impropio"

Bunnymund no solía ver al joven guardián tan afectado y serio, una cariñosa sonrisa se deslizó hacia los bordes de su boca a su pesar "Sí, tienes razón compañero. Lo siento…" se disculpó. Y se alegró de ver la tensión drenarse de sus hombros delgados y frágiles.

Jack sonrió de verdad a su compañero ahora y le dio un golpe a su cayado para que rebotara hacia sus hombros "Muy bien, tú lo sientes. Ahora hagamos una carrera por los túneles. Estoy bastante seguro de que casi te gané la última vez"

Aster rodó los ojos con exasperación fingida "No puedes vencerme en mis propios túneles, compañero. Renuncia a eso"

Una arrogante sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven guardián "Lo veremos, viejo" desafió.

Así que sin advertencia Bunnymund abrió un par de túneles y obtuvo ventaja hacia la madriguera. El comienzo del invierno se acercaba rápidamente y no tenía tiempo que perder con los demás.

* * *

**Oh bueno, sé que no es la gran cosa al menos por ahora. Pero al menos ya sabes que Pitch se siente atraído por Jack (¿quién en su sano juicio no?) el próximo capítulo será más intenso, un lemmon bien hecho. Y actualizaré rápido, supongo, solo tengo que revisar el capítulo con ayuda de mi beta y se acabó. **

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer ¡Por favor no olviden dejar su comentario! Leerlos me alegran mucho y también a la autora original (ella sí que está al pendiente de ésta traducción) ¡Nuevamente, mil gracias!**

**¡Adiós!**


	2. La Primera Vez

**Bueno, aquí viene un lemmon muy…hot ¿puede considerársele así? En fin. Aquí está, y espero que les guste.**

**¡Muchas gracias a!… Guest y Youko Saiyo por sus comentarios ¡De verdad los aprecio! **

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío. La historia es de LoveOfLiterature. Traduzco bajo permiso.**

* * *

Clasificación M: Por relaciones sexuales entre un conejo y una persona muerta. Soy tan retorcida.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada. No hago dinero con esto.

* * *

**La Primera Vez**

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

El cuerpo de Bunny era insoportable. Todo lo que Jack podía hacer era aferrarse a su amante presionando su cuerpo más pequeño, jadeando y gimiendo. Era tan fuerte que dolía físicamente y las caricias eran quemaduras alrededor de su erección que encendía en llamas su cuerpo congelado. Un momento después, sintió la familiar dureza de su compañero presionando entre sus piernas. No podía evitar el entrecortado gemido que escapó de su boca cuando ágilmente se movió contra su piel húmeda, estableciendo un ritmo suave.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca y Bunny estaba tan caliente frente a él, Jack se preguntó si en realidad podría fundirse en el cuerpo del otro. Su rostro enrojeció mareándose con la necesidad de esa idea. Habían estado juntos durante unos meses y se había dado cuenta rápidamente de lo insaciable que era el espíritu de la pascua. No es que él fuera diferente, pero él era el espíritu de la diversión y un entusiasta joven eterno. No había esperado eso de Aster. El espíritu mayor siempre le había parecido tan… reservado, serio, estoico y duro.

El experimentado guardián sin embargo, se había deleitado con las torpes caricias de Jack. Había disfrutado realmente enseñándole a Jack lo que se sentía bien y cómo hacerlo sentir mejor. Parecía disfrutar las reacciones que recibía de Jack, y nunca estaba satisfecho hasta que el joven guardián hubiera recibido al menos dos veces las atenciones que él le había dado.

Pero nunca habían llevado su relación física más allá de lo que había pasado ese día entre los árboles. Honestamente Jack había sido relevado en las primeras veces que estuvieron juntos. Cada interacción era nueva para él y a veces casi abrumadora. Después de haber sido prácticamente inexistente durante trescientos años se tomó el tiempo para adaptarse a tanta estimulación y atención. Y Aster parecía estar perfectamente contento con el progreso de su relación.

Sin embargo, recientemente Jack había empezado a querer algo más, aunque no sabía cómo expresar su deseo. Cuando estaban juntos, no podía sentirse satisfecho. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su pareja, incluso cuando estaban juntos de esa manera, los cuerpos apretados respirando el aire del otro. Quería más. Él quería fundirse en su amante y convertirse en uno. Su piel era demasiada separación. No estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

Había decidido no expresar sus nuevos y confusos deseos hasta no haber conseguido mayor explicación a sus antojos. Pensó que no sería bueno contarle a Bunny cómo quería dejar de estar en su piel y habitarlo a él en su lugar. Simplemente sonaba espeluznante y fuera de sentido. No podía imaginar la reacción de amante y no quería arruinar algo tan maravilloso.

Así que puso sus confusos deseos a un lado y disfrutó la sensación de su compañero sobre su piel, acariciando, empujándose contra su cuerpo a un ritmo dolorosamente lento y bombeándolo deliberadamente. Jack sentía como si estuviera siendo torturado a un ritmo lento, y se retorció con insistencia contra la erección que quemaba entre sus piernas.

Se quedó bruscamente sin aliento cuando en ese movimiento cambió sus cuerpos, obligando al picor presionarse más abajo contra su trasero. Todo se congeló y Jack intentó controlar su respiración jadeante y el corazón martillando. Era _eso, _Jack quería a Bunny en su interior más de lo que jamás había deseado alguna otra cosa. Él cerró los ojos y se presionó contra el cuerpo más grande que el suyo, preguntándose qué iba a suceder.

Su corazón se dejó caer así como una baja respiración cuando los brazos fuertes cambiaron la posición de los cuerpos otra vez, haciendo que la presión caliente contra él desapareciera. La idea de que Bunny no sentía el mismo deseo hacia él era aplastante, y no podía detener su errático y agitado pecho, ni las lágrimas amenazantes con llegar. Casi perdió todo control de sí mismo cuando los brazos alrededor de él se pusieron rígidos, y lo apretaron más cerca, meciéndolo ligeramente.

"…¿Estás bien, Jackie?"

"Sí" dijo con una voz ronca, y luego maldijo la voz temblorosa. No podía ser más patético aunque lo intentara. Su auto-odio aumentó aún más de lo que creía posible cuando el guardián mayor empezó a acariciarle la espalda con dulzura meciéndolo.

"Lo siento, amor. No quise hacer eso… no te preocupes" murmuró en voz baja el australiano con preocupación.

Y ahora estaba más molesto de lo que jamás estuvo, todo porque no podía estar satisfecho con lo que tenía. Su pecho se contrajo y las lágrimas eran ahora una seria amenaza. Agarró la piel bajo sus manos y se frotó contra el cálido pecho del otro, escuchando los acelerados latidos del corazón bajo su oreja "¿Hay algo mal en mí?" susurró antes de que perdiera el valor.

"No" dijo con una firme y rápida respuesta "Jack, yo _nunca _voy a hacer nada para lo que no te sientas listo o con lo que no estés a gusto. No siempre tendré suficiente de ti, compañero. Me haces sentir bien y voy a apoyarte"

La humillación no se detuvo al sacudir la cabeza mirando el rostro de su amante sorprendido "¿Qué?" su confusión inquebrantable suavizó la tensión en torno a los ojos de Bunny y una húmeda nariz acarició su rostro con cariño.

"No pensaste que en realidad iba a violarte ¿Verdad Jackie?" la profunda voz de Aster sonaba divertida "No puedes creerme tan malo ¿verdad compañero?"

El corazón de Jack casi explotó en su pecho. El martilleo casi ahogó las palabras antes de que pudiera utilizarlas y sentir el rostro azul profundo. No podía mirar a su compañero a los ojos cuando le preguntó: "Entonces… ¿Tú quieres…?" la vergüenza cortó la pregunta, pero esperaba que el significado fuera claro.

Aster se echó a reír a carcajadas "¿Qué si quiero follarte tu buen culo? Puedes apostarlo todo, amigo" la risita se calmó en lo que Jack bebió de esas palabras y su significado, tratando de controlar su respiración y un rubor profundo. La acentuada voz se alzó mirando a su compañero nuevamente "Pero solo cuando estés listo, si alguna vez los estás. Tenemos la eternidad y estoy feliz con nosotros"

Jack casi se ahogó cuando su lóbulo de la oreja fue succionado por una boca caliente y lamido por una áspera lengua. El zumbido satisfecho de su amante le hizo cosquillas y un gemido feliz escapó de su boca sonriente. Increíblemente acalorado en su virilidad, una vez más Bunny se sacudió contra su cuerpo y exhaló profundamente en su oído mientras lo chupaba más fuerte, rastrillando sus dientes contra el lóbulo y obteniendo un verdadero gemido de los labios de Jack.

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la erección de Aster de presionó firmemente contra la suya y la pareja tuvo que separarse para respirar mientras se ajustaban a la sensación. Instintivamente, Jack llevó ambas manos envolviéndolos firmemente, disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntos. Extendió cuidadosamente el líquido que ambos formaban y lo utilizó para suavizar los movimientos de sus manos.

Su confianza se vio impulsada cuando su compañero se quejó en voz alta, meciéndose con avidez en sus manos "Aster" dijo con voz entrecortada "Lo quiero. Te quiero dentro de mí… por favor" para su sorpresa, el espíritu de la pascua llegó en sus manos inmediatamente con un rugido torturado. El líquido caliente le sirvió para acelerar la velocidad de su bombeo y llegar poco después, la sensación de unos pesados latidos agitados encima de él, y el líquido pegajoso resbaladizo cubriendo sus manos y miembro.

Jack sentía como si estuviera hecho de gelatina mientras bajaba de su orgasmo. No tenía idea de cómo Aster podía ser tan fuerte y competente después de haber experimentado algo así. La parte insegura se preguntaba si estaba haciendo algo mal. El resto de cuerpo le recordó a su parte insegura que Bunny acababa de correrse por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

"No hace falta apurarnos, amor" dijo Aster con bocanadas de aire, estrechando a Jack más cerca de sí permitiéndole escuchar su deseo a través de los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

La respuesta física del espíritu de la pascua le dio esperanzas a Jack. Sabía que su Bunny quería lo mismo que él y todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a su amante de que _él_ también lo quería, de verdad. Una sonrisa se deslizó sobre su rostro, realzada por las endorfinas liberadas momentos atrás "¿Y si te lo pido de buena manera? Bien. E. Aster Bunnymund ¿Quieres por favor…? ¿Cómo era? ¿Follarme mi buen culo?"

Su amante se rió entre dientes, pero Jack no se dejó engañar. No cuando los fuertes brazos alrededor de él se esforzando en mantenerse bajo control "Cuida tu boca, muchacho" gruñó el conejo.

"Tú lo has dicho primero" se burló.

"Jack… va a dolerte. Mucho. Al menos la primera vez. Quiero que pienses en eso antes de decidir cualquier cosa…" dijo Aster, aflojando su férreo control sobre él para permitirle escapar si así lo decidía "Estoy contento con cualquier cosa que decidas, amor"

El corazón de Jack se hinchó del amor que sentía por ese increíble ser que lo honraba con su cariño y amor. Se tomó la libertad de moverse y deslizarse hacia arriba, quedando cara a cara con su compañero "Confío en ti" respondió seriamente.

Observó el rostro de su amante mientras los grandes ojos se oscurecían dudando peligrosamente, luego parpadeó y se despejó. La cabeza del conejo se inclinó hacia adelante conectando las frentes sin romper el contacto visual, y él sintió el cuerpo peludo tomar una gran y profunda respiración.

Suavemente, casi vacilante, Aster se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus bocas. El beso fue dulce, cariñoso y casi aterrador por su significado. Bunny amaba a Jack, y el beso le aseguró que el espíritu de la pascua no estaba tomando su confianza a la ligera. Casi se decepcionó cuando el beso terminó.

"Se… será más fácil si te acuestas de vientre" sugirió Aster.

Un poco aprehensivo, Jack asintió con la cabeza y se volteó separándose de su compañero, tumbándose boca abajo en la hierba fresca. Volteó un poco la cabeza para ver lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos casi se cerraron cuando unas palmas cálidas frotaron sus costados, deteniéndose en los muslos antes de subir por su espalda.

Después dejó que amante suavemente manipulara su cuerpo, extendiendo sus piernas y apoyando el trasero en tierra blanda. Él asintió con la cabeza cuando le preguntó si se sentía cómodo y esperó la llegada de las manos calientes nuevamente.

Él gritó y se retorció sobre su pecho cuando una lengua áspera y caliente se apretó contra su entrada. El pecho agitado y la cara de azul marino, se quedó mirando desconcertado, a su Bunny cerniéndose sobre él "Avisa un poco la próxima vez" chilló, ganándose una sonrisa del conejo, que le ayudó a incorporarse.

"Lo siento presumido. Debí advertirte, pero estás más tenso que un soldado de plomo de Norte" se disculpó Bunny, ayudándole a recostarse nuevamente. Con su húmeda nariz le acarició la nuca del cuello "Tienes que relajarte o te lastimaré, amor. Confía en mí, pero si has cambiado de idea podemos parar ahora"

Jack sacudió la cabeza con violencia. No quería parar. Estaba aterrorizado y no sabía qué esperar, pero podía sentir su propia excitación ante lo que iba a suceder. Él _no_ iba a arruinar esto.

"Está bien" Aster respiró "Sólo intenta relajarte. Y recuerda, podemos parar en el momento que desees"

El visto bueno de Jack pareció satisfacerle y sintió el rastro de húmedos besos a través de su espina dorsal. Esta vez, cuando la lengua llegó estaba listo. No pudo evitar un gemido poco masculino escaparse al sentir el músculo caliente, húmedo, lamiéndolo de nuevo.

Vio estrellas y casi gritó cuando lo sintió entrar a su cuerpo ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a relajarse? Su cuerpo estaba tenso como una cuerda de arco, esforzándose por no correrse. Dejó de respirar cuando comenzó a lamerlo aún en su interior.

Y de repente se había ido, Jack sintió la ausencia dolorosa y aspiró una bocanada de aire. La caricia empezó de nuevo y casi lloró ante la suavidad de la misma. Era dolorosamente duro y nunca se había sentido tan excitado en toda su vida ¿Y todo lo que Bunny iría a ser sería frotarlo?

"Aster…" gimió, yendo a su punto. El agarre de su cintura se calmó y oyó un ruido sordo semejante al gruñido de su amante.

"No estás relajado. Cálmate o te dolerá más…"

"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo puedo relajarme cuando estás…? uunnghhhh…" la lengua regresó, sólo que ésta vez comenzó en su llorosa cabeza y viajó con vehemencia hacia su entrada una vez más. El cuerpo de Jack se relajó. La sensación era demasiado difícil de decir. Ni siquiera se percató de los gemidos que emitía sin restricciones ante la caliente, húmeda y maldita lengua que terminaba y regresaba a su viaje lanzándose hacia su interior. Lo probaba, lo sentía, él retorciéndose mientras trabajaba en abrirlo. Pensó que podría desmayarse de placer.

Unos minutos más tarde se había ido de nuevo y se reemplazó por una cosa mucho más grande, igualmente caliente, resbaladiza. Jack no pudo evitar gritar ante la diferencia.

"Relájate y confía en mí" susurró Aster, estableciéndose con más firmeza sobre su flexible entrada.

Se dio una pequeña vacilación antes de aceptar el consejo y entró en el cuerpo de Jack, dejando su piel en llamas. Él se ahogó con su jadeo sorprendido y tuvo que recordarse el respirar. Santa madre tierra ¡Dolía! Se obligó a estar quieto cuando su pareja se instaló, ajustándose. Las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y enterró la cara en la hierba, temerosos de mostrarle la nueva humedad a su Bunny.

Aster estaba intentando no moverse. Sabía que Jack estaba adolorido y necesitaba ajustarse y relajarse antes de ir más lejos. Apartó de sí mismo una brumosa lujuria para centrarse en su compañero.

Jack trató de no dejar que el temblor que sentía en su interior agitara su cuerpo. Él ardía y dolía y no estaba bien y no podía hacer esto. Era demasiado. No podía hacer esto.

Las divagaciones de su amante se rompieron a través de su estado torturado después de un momento "Te sientes tan bien, Jackie…mmnnh… eres tan fuerte. Por favor… oh amor… eres tan hermoso… Te amo Jack. Te amo"

Jack trató de concentrarse en la voz de Aster y en el cuerpo caliente presionado firmemente contra él. Trató de no centrarse en la terrible quemadura donde estaban ahora conectados a duras penas.

Luego se tambaleó ante la comprensión repentina.

Estaban juntos, su amante estaba dentro de él y la cercanía y la rectitud lo ahogaron. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, la cálida y húmeda nariz acariciándole la mejilla "Jack, amor ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres parar? Podemos parar" la voz áspera australiano murmuró apresuradamente al oído del rostro con lágrimas.

"No, no te detengas" dijo con una voz ronca "Yo… creo que estoy listo… para continuar…"

Pero no pasó nada por un momento, sintiendo al cuerpo encima de él evaluando la situación. No esperaba que su propia erección fuera cogida y acariciada. Hundió la cara en la hierba de nuevo al sentir el estímulo, el placer y el dolor.

Lenta y deliberadamente, sentía más longitud entrando. Se alegró de la ayuda adicional bajo él, porque sus rodillas nunca hubieran soportado tanto tiempo. Todo estaba en llamas y su excitación lo mareaba, tenía que recordarse constantemente el _respirar_.

Y luego Aster estaba completamente dentro de él.

Se sintió agradecido cuando el conejo no se movió de nuevo, centrándose en cambio en el ritmo acelerado del bombeo de su miembro. Jack podía sentir el pecho peludo encima de él y supo que todo lo que su amante hacía era para mantenerle el enfoque de su tenso cuerpo.

Entendiendo los cuidados que estaban propiciando, se sintió correr y él gritó cuando se desplomó sobre la hierba.

Su orgasmo lo relajó de nuevo y el dolor finalmente había cedido lo suficiente como para ser soportable. Vacilante, trató de mover sus caderas. La quemadura regresó de inmediato, pero ahora era manejable y gimió mientras Aster salió lentamente de él un poco, y luego regreso otra vez.

El ritmo era muy lento, pero le ayudó a mantener el aliento. No podía evitarlo cuando Aster siseó sonidos de necesidad que Jack nunca antes había escuchado, comenzaron a endurecerlo de nuevo. Poco a poco, la velocidad aumentó en pequeños intervalos hasta que realmente comenzó a tomar un ritmo bien marcado.

La quemadura nunca se fue, pero fue poco a poco más fácil de soportar y los gemidos provenientes de Aster estaban volviéndose salvajes. Al escuchar su nombre en una oración, tímidamente se empujó se nuevo a la suave embestida que estaba recibiendo y fue recompensando con un grito de placer. Él sonrió, a pesar de la tensión, por el poder que estaba teniendo sobre su compañero y se reunió con cada embestida, emocionado ante los gemidos y gritos que acompañaban al movimiento.

Entonces Bunny rozó algo dentro de él que lo hizo gritar. Una pausa rápida los detuvo antes de sentir el peso encima de él moverse un poco y luego embestir de nuevo, golpeando en el mismo lugar. Él gritó de nuevo y tuvo que esconder su cara en el césped cuando su amante lo embistió una, dos, tres veces antes de correrse nuevamente, cegándolo en estrellas y oscuridad.

Estaba tratando de recuperar su visión cuando Aster embistió más profundamente de lo que nunca antes llegó en él, y se inclinó corriéndose en un grito ahogado antes de caer encima de él.

A Jack le dolía todo su cuerpo. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su cuello parecía a punto de tener un calambre, su espalda estaba palpitante y su culo quemado. También se sentía más satisfecho y amado de lo que nunca se había sentido en toda su existencia.

Él abrazo a su Bunny, tomándose el tiempo de sentir la piel suave rozando su cuerpo y suspiró.

Brazos llegaron alrededor de él, volteándolo suavemente para que pudiera quedar de frente con su amante. Sabía que era un desastre. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado. Su cabello estaba lleno de hierba y hojas, su cara enrojecida. Pero Aster lo miró como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del universo.

"Te amo" le susurró a su Bunny.

Un calor que gritaba en esperanza, vida y primavera brillando en los ojos oscuros que lo veían "Yo también te amo, presumido" Aster susurró, sumiéndose en la mirada que le devolvió.

Después de poco tiempo, Jack sintió que Aster se movía, colocándose encima de él "Tenemos que limpiarnos" dijo con firmeza, mirando el pálido cuerpo de Jack con una mirada de evaluación antes de ver otra vez sus ojos.

"Quiero… ¿Puedo limpiarte, amor?" preguntó Aster al fin. Jack no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero podía ver que eso significaba mucho para Aster. Probablemente era uno de esos extraños rituales pookas.

"C… Claro" contestó, preguntándose qué implicaba eso. Observó cuidadosamente cómo se inclinó en su frente, oliéndolo. A continuación, la lengua estaba de vuelta, limpiando un poco del barro y la hierba en su piel antes de deslizarse por sus mejillas, su mandíbula y seguir bajando.

Jack no pudo evitar reírse. Se sentía como un conejito bebé que estaba siendo limpiado por su madre.

Su risa se interrumpió con un grito ahogado cuando Aster comenzó a lamerle la entrepierna. El toque áspero trajo sus sentidos nuevamente a la vida y se sonrojó profundamente cuando sintió ponerse duro… otra vez.

Estaba preocupado cuando Aster se tomó un descanso y gruño una risa mirándolo con un rostro radiante "Eres insaciable, compañero" bromeó con una sonrisa antes de retomar su labor. Estaba trabajando bajo su entrepierna, pasando por la abertura de Jack lamiendo cada centímetro de piel hasta que estuviera limpio de líquidos o cualquier otra sustancia, deteniendo cualquier conversación inteligente que el muchacho pudiera empezar.

Aumentando su humillación, Jack no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando la lengua de Aster lamió y masajeó su abusada abertura. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza para no correrse y arruinar todo el cuidadoso trabajo de su amante.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la lengua parecía estar satisfecha y serpenteaba un camino de regreso a la parte delantera de su cuerpo "Aster, esto no es gracioso" dijo Jack entre dientes, sus dedos apretando la hierba cuando la cálida lengua se posó sobre su erección ¿Cómo podía incluso ser capaz de esto? Estaba agotado y adolorido por todas partes y no podía levantar la cabeza, mucho menos cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, allí estaba duro y erecto y Jack tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque se sentía como una puta lasciva mientras Aster hacía cualquier cosa, sólo por él.

No había palabras que expresaran cómo se sentía estar en la boca de su conejito, éste chupándolo violentamente. Él gimió y no podía mantener sus manos quietas barriendo a través de la piel en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su amante. "Jo… ¿Cómo me haces esto?" gimió, luchando por mantener el control.

La respuesta como zumbido vibrante alrededor de su pene lo enloqueció, viniéndose con fuerza en la boca de su pareja, temblando al sentir cómo Bunny se lo tragaba.

De repente, sintió todo el esfuerzo ejecutado y se dejó caer hacia atrás, completamente agotado y sin aliento. Estaba un poco molesto cuando sintió el enorme cuerpo temblar de risa "¿Ya tuviste suficiente, Jackie?" se burló Aster.

"No. Puedo. Moverme" fue todo lo que pudo dar como respuesta, lo cual aumentó la risa. El estremecimiento del cuerpo caliente y la total falta de energía lo llevó a una rara pero muy necesitada sensación de dormitar.

No estaba seguro, pero le pareció oír un cálido y reconfortante "Te amo, presumido" mientras se desvanecía.

* * *

**Al menos yo pienso que más o menos así debe ser una primera vez. Con miedos, dudas, dolor… pero romance, felicidad y amor al final. Creo que lo que más me gusta de ésta historia es que los dos claramente **_**hacen el amor**_**. Y no tienen solo sexo como en otros fics que he visto. En fin, dejo de hablar porque si no me callo….**

**¡Muchas gracias por pasarse a ver ésta loca traducción! ¡Espero sus reviews, me animan mucho! **


	3. Compañeros de Copas

**¡Y pues aquí está! El nuevo capítulo como se los había prometido. Es más corto que los anteriores (al menos eso me marca Word) y ¡Veremos a un Bunny borracho! O espero que les guste =D**

**Disclaimer.-NADA ES MÍO. La historia es de LoveOfLiterature y traduzco bajo permiso..**

* * *

Clasificación T: Algo de lenguaje soez, embriaguez y temas de adultos.

Disclaimer: no tengo nada. Sólo estoy obsesionada (o)

**Compañeros de copas**

Aster bebió de su copa con brandy de melocotón. El brillante líquido color ámbar se agitó densamente en su envase mientras se movía hacia lo contornos "Estoy tan metido en esto, amigo" suspiró finalmente a su acompañante.

Norte le lanzó una mirada chispeante al conejo y sonrió. Beber siempre aflojaba los labios del pooka "Es bueno ¿verdad amigo?" su sonrisa creció cuando el pooka rodó los ojos y miró el verdadero tema de conversación.

Jack Frost estaba participando en una batalla campal del Monopoly en el suelo junto con el hada de los dientes y el sandman. Una risa feliz de sorpresa surgió del niño cuando la pieza de la chica quedó en determinado punto del tablero "¡Ja! ¡Tiempo de pagar los platos rotos, Tooth! ¡Te _dije_ que la Avenida Oriental era lucrativa!"

Amistosas bromas se comenzaron mientras el conejo llevó su mirada desde el espíritu invernal hasta su amigo ruso "¿Sabías que ni siquiera quería venir ésta noche? Pero él es tan insistente…"

Norte se echó a reír "Entonces voy a felicitarle su victoria, necio conejo viejo"

Aster se tragó la mitad de la copa restante "No, el chico no sabía que no quise venir. Él estaba esperando esto desde hace tiempo…" su sonrisa regresó a su compañero, viéndolo en su papel de chico malo con una vaga sonrisa.

Norte vio a su entrañable amigo con una cálida sonrisa. Se alegró de que su antiguo compañero de guerra finalmente sentara cabeza. La expresión en su rostro le recordaba al viejo hombre la forma en que solía ver a su propia esposa, antes de ser escogido Guardián "¿Sabías que él vino conmigo a contarme la noticia?" preguntó tras un silencio.

El espíritu de la pascua miró a su amigo con desconcierto "¿Qué quieres decir, amigo?" una muestra del aura esperanzadora flotaba entorno al ser que hizo la pregunta.

Norte se reclinó cómodamente. Le encantaba tener toda la atención para contar sus historia "Da, antes del comienzo de las vacaciones, el callejero vino de picada a la ventana en mi taller. Dijo que estaba enamorado" el espíritu de la navidad se rió humildemente por la memoria "Nunca hubiera imaginado de quién…" él sonrió, llevando su atención al conejo "Me has sorprendido con eso" admitió.

Las orejas de Aster cayeron tras su cabeza mientras agarraba el vaso con más firmeza "Ah, Luna ¿Qué dijo? ¿Y porqué nunca me dijiste?" su expresión de dolor se pintó de una clara ansiedad en sus facciones.

Norte retomó el relato "Bueno, al principio estaba dispuesto a ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Matarte?" se rió de su propia franqueza "Pero el muchacho sólo sonreía. Tú lo conoces"

A pesar de su atención, Aster sonrió de cuerdo "Sí, lo hago"

Norte agitó su brazo frente al borracho para detener cualquier desviación potencial en la atención de su amigo "De todos modos, él dijo 'Norte ¿No es el amor lo mejor?' sabes. Y luego me pregunté qué incauto mortal pudo haber llamado su atención. Y luego dijo '¡No puedo creer que Bunny sienta lo mismo!'"

Una pausa teatral enfatizó el momento. El conejo borracho se inclinó hacia adelante, boca abierta, mirando duramente al narrados.

"Y déjame decirte, amigo mío. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que tuve una vida, pero estaba dispuesto a…" se cortó la garganta con la mano "…Y Jack, por supuesto, él lo notó. Y él" Norte no pudo dejar de reír "Dijo 'Norte, no le digas nada de esto a Bunny o voy… voy a te las verás conmigo'" Norte finalmente se rindió ante su alegría y se echó a reír a carcajadas ante la noción de que el chico pudiera tener algún éxito real.

Aster no se rió. Él simplemente echó su mirada de vuelta a su compañero, sonriendo suavemente y mirando al niño recoger los pedazos del juego terminado "¿Ganaste compañero?" le llamó.

Jack miró a su Bunny "No, Sandy nos dejó muy atrás…" gimió, dejando caer la última casa de plástico en la caja antes de levantarse y estirarse. Sonrió cuando vio que Bunny no le quitaba los ojos de encima haciendo de él su espectáculo.

Tooth vio al espíritu del invierno casi tan embelesada como el pooka. Entonces ella saltó con un gritó y voló hacia el chico, tomando su mano e ignorando el gruñido detrás de ella "¡Jack, vamos a bailar!" chilló, flotando justo por encima del suelo para mirarlo a los ojos.

El espíritu del invierno sonrió tímidamente a su pareja potencial "Tooth, no disponemos de música…" explicó con nerviosismo arrastrando los pies descalzos en el suelo de madera caliente.

"Oh, no hay problema" la chica sonrió "Sandy, toca…" y como si fuera una señal, el hombrecito creó un violín ámbar y comenzó tocando acordes vibrantes.

Jack suspiró y después de una ligera vacilación y mirada hacia su amor, tomó la delicada mano entre las suyas. La pareja comenzó a girar y saltar a través del espacio abierto, riendo mientras hacían sus propios pasos.

El murmullo celoso de Aster fue interrumpido por la tos de Norte. El hombre no había terminado su conversación y sintió que estaba perdiendo conexión con su amigo "Aster, necesitas más brandy ¿da?" preguntó, ganando un movimiento en la cabeza peluda con la que deseaba conversar y de quien había recuperado la atención "Cómo estaba diciendo, amigo, amenazó con patearme el culo, fueron las palabras del muchacho. Así que en lugar de eso le pregunté más cosas y él me dijo una larga historia. Muy interesante"

El santo de la Navidad sonrió torcidamente cuando las orejas de su acompañante se presionaron más contra su cráneo "Ese terco no sabe cuándo parar de hablar" el conejo gimió y se deslizó más en su asiento, derramando el resto del contenido en la copa sobre él empapando su piel.

La música era más lenta ahora, los dos hombres observaron a los seres más jóvenes bailando a su ritmo. Otro gruñido emergió en los labios de Aster cuando un rubor apareció en su compañero mientras vacilantemente agarraba con mayor firmeza la cintura del hada de los dientes siguiendo el vals lento.

"Oh mi amigo" le reprendió Norte "¿Porqué estás tan celoso? …"

Bunnymund se retorció en su asiento, volteando hacia el hombre más grande en un intento de desplazar parte de su agitada atención "Creo que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera el chico, Norte. Siento como si mi corazón no volviera a latir sin él nunca más…"

Norte sonrió por el sentimiento romántico. Sabía que el pooka se patearía a sí mismo en la mañana por decir ese tipo de cosas, pero el viejo Ruso también sabía que el conejo debía desahogarse. Cualquier respuesta que pudo haber dado no fue perceptiva por el espíritu de la pascua, debido a una risa que provenía del dueto bailarín.

Aster estaba fuera de su asiento y se tambaleaba hacia su compañero. El hada se estaba poniendo muy amistosa. Él generosamente le había permitido bailar con su compañero, pero el momento en que las dos cabezas se reunieran en una conversación secreta había escapado del posesivo pooka. Ahora ¿La chica tenía el descaro de coquetear también? Eso era demasiado.

"Baila conmigo Jack" el pooka exigió, extiendo su brazo para agarrarlo. El alivio lo inundo cuando su compañero le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza distanciándose de la hembra intrusa, dejando caer sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo de la pareja que le correspondía.

Aster se apoyó pesadamente en el pequeño cuerpo al que se juntó, haciendo que su amante riera "Hueles terrible" bromeó el espíritu del invierno "Como una fábrica de cerveza rusa ¿Norte te ha surcado? ¿Tengo que darle una paliza?"

La suave risa hizo encogerse a un poco entusiasta Bunnymund producto de un niño emocionado y del cálido licor en su estómago "Suertudo Jackie…" ronroneó él, cerrando los ojos para evitar que el mundo se inclinara con tanta violencia.

Jack suspiró profundamente por la nariz. El pooka ya no se movió. Se sentó, apoyándose en él. Su sonrisa mantuvo el enfado del espíritu helado "Norte" llamó a través de la piel en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su amante "Tendremos que quedarnos aquí esta noche. Dejaste que Aster tomara demasiado"

Norte se rio y asintió con la cabeza en su silla. Tenía varias habitaciones hechas para ese tipo de emergencias "Mis disculpas joven amigo. Había olvidado cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Aster probó mi famoso brandy de melocotón. Te tumba como la patada de un alce"

Jack sonrió al antiguo guardián mientras colgaba un pesado y musculoso brazo por encima de su hombro, tratando de erguir lo suficiente a su compañero para caminar "Claro, probablemente planeaste esto ¿O no, viejo?" se burló.

Norte sonrió misteriosamente y se encogió de hombros "No sirvo el licor en la garganta de Bunny" respondió simplemente y se echó a reír ante la mirada impresionada de su comentario ganador "A demás, él tiene suerte de tener un protector tan feroz"

Jack se sonrojó un tanto orgulloso y avergonzado "Sí, sí. Sólo ayúdame con este trozo inútil de piel" murmuró, arrastrando a su compañero sobre sus patas traseras para caminar hacia la habitación.

/ \ / \ / \

Aster gimió y enterró la cabeza en lo que olía un poco a su compañero. La cálida oscuridad hizo que su cabeza dejara de dolerle tanto y la comprensa fría en la espalda se sentía bien también.

Aster abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente la tela color azul oscuro. No se suponía que Jack estuviera caliente. Luchando para salir de la sudadera no se percató que la capucha estaba alrededor de su cabeza, el conejo se retorció bajo el espesor de la colcha, ignorando las náuseas y centrándose en el pánico que comenzaba a superarlo.

¿¡Dónde estaba Jack!?

Un brazo blanco le envolvió firmemente alrededor de su torso, interrumpiendo todos sus movimientos y permitiéndole al pooka tragar un poco de aire y calmarse. Después, un cuerpo delgado y pálido serpenteaba por su espalda enroscándose en su estómago y pecho "¿Te sientes mejor?" le susurró Jack "No sabía que podías expulsar todo lo que tomaste ayer en la noche…" bromeó.

Aster se sentía como un culo, una náusea, adolorido "Lo siento Jack…" gimió "Debí haber estado muy borracho…" se acurrucó en la sudadera de nuevo, y luego retrocedió, arrojándola lejos. La cosa estaba húmeda y viscosa en algunos lugares.

El espíritu del invierno rió en voz baja "Vomitase en mí anoche. Después te aferraste a mi camiseta y no me dejaste limpiarla…" el muchacho explicó divertido. Agarrando de donde había sido arrojada, Jack flotó al borde de la cama y depositó la ropa sucia en una sección donde los yetis podían limpiarla antes de regresar a la cama "Necesitas más horas de sueño. Iré a buscar una camisa nueva"

Con el anuncia, el chico le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza de su compañero agonizante y cogió su bastón. Tenía un asunto que arreglar con cierto espíritu de la navidad.

Aster estaba rotundamente tirado en la cama, indeciso si quería ser cegado por dolor punzante de la luz de la mañana o ahogarse en su propio vómito ¿Qué le había dado Norte?

Recuerdos borrosos flotaban a través de su conciencia y gimió por la vergüenza. Estaba seguro de que había actuado como un tonto y dijo… cosas. Genial, ahora Norte tenía muchas municiones contra él para la eternidad. Sabía que el viejo loco nunca lo dejaría vivir bien.

Se preguntó si había dicho o hecho algo que avergonzara a su pareja. _Esa_ posibilidad le hizo desear morir _realmente_.

Pisadas suaves señalaron el regreso de su amante. No hay más tiempo que el presente "Jack" graznó con voz ronca.

El aire frío marcó la rápida llegada del niño a su cama. Tenía otra capucha sobre su torso "¿Si, Bunny? ¿Necesitas un poco de agua?" preguntó preocupado "Norte dijo que te ayudaría con la cabeza…"

"¿Acaso yo… estaba algo… ayer por la noche?" preguntó el pooka sin inmutarse.

"¿Algo qué…?"

"¿Hice algo que te avergonzara?" aclaró, haciendo una mueca al oír el sonido grave de su propia voz.

Una baja risita sonó, debió haberle dolido la cabeza pero no fue así "Bueno, estabas un poco… protector… pero no te orinaste o nada por el estilo" Jack se rió en voz baja "Norte me dijo que lo hiciste una vez"

Aster gimió. Iba a matar a ese viejo tonto. "Bien, Jackie… creo que me quedo con el agua, si todavía se puede…" sintió el asentimiento de la cabeza antes de que desapareciera nuevamente.

Aster prometió no volver a beber… por un tiempo al menos.

* * *

**Este capítulo fue más difícil de traducir porque la autora le puso un tono borracho a Aster, y vaya que fue difícil entender lo que el conejo estaba diciendo. No supe bien cómo interpretar eso en el español, así que dejé su diálogo normal- Si alguien tiene una idea de cómo hablan los borrachos y me dan un consejo para corregir el capítulo se los agradeceré mucho =D**

**¡Un enorme abrazo! Gracias por leer**


	4. Historia Antigua

**Notas de la Traductora:**

**¡Yeah! ¡Al fin regreso! Acabo de ver la película de "El llanero solitario" ¡Arre silver, arre! XD (Muy buena, sobre todo por mi novio Jhonny Deep) Peero bueno. Este capítulo me tardé porque está muuuy largo como pueden apreciar ¡son doce hojas de Word! Pero están geniales.**

**Muchísimas gracias a: Youko Saiyo por su comentario ¡Y muchas gracias también a todos los anónimos que leen! ¡Espero que les esté gustando mucho ésta traducción!**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Más porno. Por demanda popular.

Vamos a ver cómo reacciona Jack el "buena onda" con celos…

**Clasificación: M por sexo explícito homosexual. Y malas palabras.**

**Disclaimer: no tengo nada.**

**Historia antigua**

Jack se rió en silencio, casi sin creer que en realidad iba conseguir entrar en la madriguera del Conejo de Pascua a hurtadillas ¡Y en su propio dominio! Decidió apuntarse el éxito a su propia habilidad y no a la suerte. 123 veces parecía ser el número auspicio para aprender la buscada y deseada habilidad de acercarse sigilosamente al pooka.

El espíritu del invierno se detuvo en la línea del bosque sombreado. Su objetivo estaba a solo un salto de distancia y él todavía tenía que mantener a raya las risitas para esconderse.

La tranquilidad del momento trajo un nuevo sonido no conocido. Era una risa hermosa, tintineante que flotó por el aire. Jack hizo una pausa, estirando el cuello hacia el calor para ver al intruso. Entonces la vio de pie frente a su conejo. No la había podido ver desde su posición.

Había una chica en el santuario de Aster.

Ah, una mujer hermosa, esbelta, alta y agraciada para ser más exactos.

El joven guardián se deslizó cuidadosamente alrededor de la línea de los árboles tratando de obtener una mejor visión de la ninfa que se reía a gusto de algo que Aster había dicho. No podía dejar de notar lo cerca que estaba de él, casi tocando al conejo.

Jack se erizó ¿No sabía que era grosero invadir el espacio personal de los demás? Y su sonrisa era demasiado amplia. No existía nadie que fuera tan verdaderamente amable. El espíritu del invierno estaba en el proceso de levantarse de su escondite, listo para saltar hacia adelante y proteger a su compañero cuando se detuvo, congelado y de cuclillas.

Aster estaba envolviendo con su musculo brazo a la mujer, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

El muchacho se sentó pesadamente en el suelo del bosque, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras examinaba a su nueva enemiga más de cerca. Ella era por lo menos casi tan alta como Bunnymund (mujer monstruosa) y si bien no era más alta tenía la piel de un bronceado delicioso, oscuro que prácticamente resplandecía bajo la piel del conejo (probablemente tenía que esforzarse todo el tiempo para que se viera así) sus ojos eran grandes (ojos saltones) y de un verde más oscuro que el de Bunny (caca de bebé). Su largo cabello colgaba descuidadamente hasta la cintura (¿cepillaba tanto cabello?) y de un brillo castaño rojizo o verde deslumbrante dependiendo de qué manera el sol llegaba a él (desviada)

Jack estaba molesto.

Obviamente Aster se estaba enfrentando a un viejo y desagradable conocido. La propia naturaleza del abrazo debía ser que Bunny estaba siendo educado al encaminarla hacia la salida. Aster no abrazaba a nadie. Bueno, a nadie excepto a Jack.

Pero él era su compañero.

Bunnymund lo había dicho.

El pooka de sus pensamientos se rió ante palabras desconocidas. Y se apoyó en ella para empujarle el hombro juguetonamente.

"Hey Bunny, ahí estás" lo llamó Jack tropezando con la protección de los árboles antes de que pudiera pensar algo con claridad. No peleó contra sí mismo y sus cosas tontas como planes y pensamientos. Sólo sabía que _tenía_ que estar de pie al lado de su compañero o su cabeza estallaría en su cuerpo. Y si su presencia obligaba al par a separarse y centrarse en él en lugar de uno al otro ¿No era así la vida?

Se detuvo junto al hombre más grande sonriendo locamente, antes de volver la cabeza y reconocer a la intrusa. Sentía que un movimiento en falso iba a volarlo en pedazos "Oh, hola" saludó frenéticamente, dando un paso más cerca del conejo, prácticamente presionándose contra su costado peludo "¿Quién eres?"

Wow ¿Eso había sonado tan insolente y pueril como creía?

Aster frunció el ceño y se distanció medio paso, rozando apenas su helada piel. Oops "Jack, ella es una vieja amiga mía, Arboranth" presentó el conejo, volteando hacia la mujer "Ranth, él es Jack Frost, el nuevo guardián del que te estaba diciendo"

De repente todo parecía muy lejos, escondido en algún lugar detrás de los pensamientos oscuros estrellándose en los oídos del joven guardián ¿Amiga desde hace tiempo? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Y él había sido presentado como el 'nuevo guardián'? ¿Eso era todo? Su agitación se vio interrumpida por un claro ruido en la garganta del determinado pooka.

Jack parpadeó, readaptándose a su entorno. Escarcha cubrió el suelo densamente a su alrededor en el área de un metro. Arbonanth estaba justo fuera del círculo congelado, una mano apretada contra su pecho por la sorpresa, y Aster estaba mirándolo, moviendo sus pies grandes tratando de librarlos del hielo que se había disparado hacia sus piernas.

El espíritu del invierno se maldijo a sí mismo mientras un ligero rubor se arrastraba hacia su nariz y mejillas "Lo siento" murmuró avergonzado, arrodillándose para ayudar a su compañero. El rubor se oscureció cuando la risa tenue volvió a sonar.

"Tienes… curiosos compañeros últimamente, Aster" ella se rió graciosamente. Para el horror de Jack, su compañero se echó a reír como respuesta a su comentario.

"No es tan malo una vez que lo conoces" sonrió, haciendo un guiño al chico.

¿¡Quién era éste conejo!?

Jack se tambaleó hacia atrás, lejos del pooka, obteniendo una expresión de desconcierto de ambos seres "Jackie ¿estás bien compañero?" preguntó Bunnymund, un poco alarmado e inclinándose hacia adelante, dispuesto a cerrar la brecha entre ellos y saltar de nuevo a su lado.

Los ojos de Jack miraron desconfiadamente de ira y regreso entre la elegante, esbelta mujer y su conejito, antes de decidir sobre un curso de acción.

De pie firmemente, Jack se irguió y respiró rápida y profundamente "¿Cómo conoces a Bunny?" preguntó, tratándose malditamente de sonar sincero. No podía forzar sus labios hacia arriba, en una sonrisa amistosa. Esperaba no parecer demasiado ridículo y solemne con esa pregunta.

La ninfa le sonrió al chico. Ella pensó claramente en él como un niño indulgente y se erizó ante la posibilidad "El conejo de pascua fue el primer espíritu primaveral en venir a conocerme" explicó amablemente "El Día del Árboles es la fiesta que cuido, y Aster siempre ha sido amable y generoso conmigo"

Jack echó una mirada seria hacia el pooka, que seguía agazapado, pero la preocupación ahora estaba siendo borrada en una expresión de vaga comprensión y temor. Jack cruzó sus brazos delgados protectoramente antes de voltear hacia la mujer "Lo siento, Aster nunca te mencionó" dijo sin expresión.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la mujer vaciló un poco, pero se negó a desaparecer por completo "Si, bueno" suspiró, alisando sus largos rizos con dedos gráciles "Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos" su sonrisa se engrandeció una vez más, mientras miraba a los ojos del conejo "Demasiado tiempo"

Jack siempre había tenido una política respetuosa para tratar a las niñas impactantes. Bolas de nieve era una sola cosa. Un puño era otra. Pero estaba seguro de que podía hacer una excepción con esta ridícula mujer árbol. Estaba a punto de dejar que un color rojo nublara su visión y controlara sus acciones cuando un musculoso brazo cayó sobre su hombro, deteniendo el ataque.

"Mi compañero y yo siempre disfrutamos la compañía" dijo Aster con firmeza.

Si Jack se había preocupado en lo más mínimo acerca de la opinión de ésta nueva conocida bien podría al menos haber intentado reprimir la sonrisa de superioridad que se pegó en su rostro mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de su compañero y miraba burlonamente a la ninfa sorprendida.

Puntos bastante rosados se pintaron sobre las mejillas oscuras de la mujer mientras intentaba registrar la implicación. Luego sonrió e incluso forzó una carcajada "Oh, Aster, tu humor a veces me confunde" susurró "pensé por un momento que este espíritu del invierno era como tu esposo"

Si Jack pensó que estaba tenso antes estaba equivocado. Su cuerpo termino como resorte listo para saltar. ¿Era el esposo de Aster?... como ¿Cómo un cónyuge?... y lo más importante ¿Aster pensaba así? Estaba bastante seguro de que lo único que lo mantenía en pie era el agarre que lo apretaba alrededor de su hombre.

"Lo es" respondió el pooka con firmeza "¿Por qué crees que estaba bromeando, Arbonanth?"

El toque rosa en las mejillas de la ninfa retocó su rostro precioso, haciendo que sus facciones prácticamente brillaran. La mano estaba de nuevo en su pecho con incredulidad y ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Su mirada de ojos redondos estaba posada completamente en Jack ahora. No le importó. En realidad prefería esa opción. No le gustaba la forma en que se sentía cuando esos ojos miraban a Bunny.

"Oh" ella respiró "No… no sé" se tomó el tiempo para evaluar a Jack, y Jack le devolvió una mirada con la misma intensidad hasta que finalmente rompió el contacto visual y le puso mala cara al pooka "No sabía que tenías esos… gustos…" tarareó.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar a la réplica, ella se había compuesto y su risa tintineante flotaba en el aire mientras caminaba hacia el lado libre del conejo, dándole un apretón en el hombro, acompañado de una sonrisa depredadora. Sin decir una palabra se tambaleó hacia el bosque y desapareció.

Sólo hasta que Jack estuvo seguro de que la mujerzuela había desaparecido totalmente dio un paso alejándose del conejo inmóvil. Aire congelado se transmitía por su boca y nariz mientras exhalaba lentamente, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Él no podía estar actuando así por una chica. No podía.

En un revoltijo de emociones contradictorias, Aster lo había llamado su cónyuge. La ligereza de esa importancia le dio ganas de sonreír, reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Entonces ¿Por qué tenía ganas de patear, gritar y golpear al conejo también? ¿Quién era esa mujer y cuál era su relación con su compañero? Aster había estado demasiado cómodo con ella antes de que él se hubiera presentado.

"La chica fue una compañía inesperada ¿eh?"

Una risa hostil fue descargada, sin ser invitada, en la boca de Jack y se encontró con que no podía quedarse quieto por más tiempo, así que se acercó al lugar donde el espíritu del árbol había estado de pie, congelando su camino de regreso hasta donde estaba originalmente de pie, retomando la senda de ida y vuelta. No se percató de que estaba frotando las manos por los brazos hasta que unas patas detuvieron su movimiento.

"Jack"

"¿Si?"

Sus pálidos ojos atormentados miraron a través de los verdes brillantes. Por un momento, la pareja sólo sostuvo la mirada al otro. No hizo que Jack se sintiera en absoluto mejor el ver la angustia y vergüenza en la mirada de su amante.

"¿Alguna vez estuviste con ella?"

"¿Qué?"

Esto era demasiado para actuar como una chica. Bajó la mirada y pasó una mano por el pelo plateado, incómodo. Se preguntó si la piel del espíritu del Árbol era cálida y suave. Probablemente lo era.

"Nunca he tenido otro compañero, amor"

Jack se relajó visiblemente. Podía sentir la tensión manar de su cuello y hombros y la quemadura en sus ojos estaba retrocediendo ¿Por qué el conejo no había empezado por decir eso? No es que importara o na…

"Pero…"

La cabeza del joven guardián se alzó. Miró fijamente, con ojos desorbitados, a Bunny, y trató y falló en quedar boquiabierto ante él como un pez fuera del agua. Él no quería obtener la 'historia divertida detrás de esto…'. Cuando ninguna otra información fue propiciada por su amante, finalmente se obligó a preguntar: "¿Pero…?" podía sentir su cuerpo rastreando por las sombras del bosque, cerca de la entrada estaba oculto su cayado… y su libertad. Las cosas parecían un poco claustrofóbicas aquí.

El conejo de pascua tenía sus manos alzadas en una pose rendida "Bueno, hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, compañero…" admitió finalmente.

"¿Cómo Tooth es mi amiga?" la voz de Jack sonaba hueca. No quería pensar en ello. No quería estar teniendo esta conversación. Él no quería estar ahí.

Aster se estremeció "No exactamente. Mira, compañero. Arbor es una antigua, muerta y olvidada historia. Nunca…"

Jack no se quedó a escuchar lo que Aster iba a decir. Estaba fuera, agarrando su cayado y azotando el viento. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza y solucionar el embrollo en su pecho y tenía que hacerlo solo.

Finalmente se decidió por una montaña menor del Himalaya. Los yetis no lo molestaban ahí.

Y era demasiado frío como para el conejo estúpido se molestara en ir.

Se quedó ahí como si estuviera muerto en un hoyo profundo, observando la furiosa ventisca a su alrededor que hacía volar torrentes de hielo y nieve. Sabía que era infantil hacer pucheros y esconderse, pero no podía evitar molestarte y preocuparse. Simplemente lo hizo… se sentía enfermo por dentro.

Aster era SU conejito.

Y alguien más había…

Bueno, por supuesto que alguien más debió. Bunnymund era un guardián mucho antes de que él existiera. Era lógico que él no fuera el único que captara su atención y afecto de Bunny. Tenía sentido que Bunny hubiera disfrutado con otros…

Lágrimas de enojo se congelaron en sus ojos y por los lados de su rostro, y la nieve lo enterraba lentamente a pesar de que bailaba girando a su alrededor. Dejó que el agua se congelara sobre su piel y que el peso del ambiente congelado se filtrara hasta sus huesos. Se sentía como si se derrumbara sobre sí mismo, en espiral hacia un espacio negro, una bodega vacía que se había formado en su pecho.

"Allí, ay, estás"

Un castañeo de dientes lo llevaron a la conciencia, pero lo ignoró, su fuerza flaqueando, incluso cuando los cálidos brazos peludos lo agarraron por la cintura y lo arrastraron sin miramientos sobre su hombro fuerte.

Dos golpes más tarde la tormenta había desaparecido y fue sustituida por un ambiente cálido, el verde de la madriguera. Jack gimió y trató de ocultar su rostro en el hueco de su codo. Todo era demasiado brillante para su oscuro estado de ánimo.

Estaba decaído cuando la nieve comenzó a caer en la exuberante vegetación a su alrededor, sacudiendo su miseria.

"No en mi madriguera, compañero" le advirtió Aster, señalando los copos de nieve que ahora se derretían.

Jack resopló con enojo y rodó, enderezándose y poniéndose de pie, listo para hacer su viaje de regreso a las montañas con los ojos bajos. No había pedido volver ahí. Su avance fue detenido por los fuertes brazos que rodearon su cintura. Una nariz húmeda en la mandíbula lo hizo estremecerse a reticencia.

"Háblame, amor" declaró la angustiada voz del australiano.

Pero Jack no sabía qué decir ¿De qué estaba tan enojado, para empezar? ¿Qué injusticia le habían hecho? ¿Qué había de malo en ser educado? No había nada por lo cual debería estar molesto, pero el espíritu del invierno sólo sabía que estaba siendo devorado por alguna enfermedad, una putrefacción horrible en su pecho.

Se encorvó, enroscándose en sí mismo y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos frías y delgadas. Su cayado estaba olvidado en la hierba a algunos metros de distancia. No sabía si Bunny lo estaba asfixiando o manteniéndolo cerca a través de su contacto. El calor de su cuerpo era a la vez reconfortante y repulsivo.

Lágrimas frías volvieron, prohibidas y no bien recibidas. Dejó que se extendieran sobre sus manos y brazos para ser absorbidas por las mangas de su capucha azul. Se sentía infantil, ingenuo, mocoso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo único que podía hacer era respirar y respirar, dejando que las lágrimas lo hicieran sentir peor mientras trataba de recuperar el control de sí mismo y sus pensamientos. Aster estaba allí, ansioso y paciente, manteniendo un control sobre él como si de repente pudiera disolverse entre sus brazos.

Trató de aferrarse a ese hecho. Aster estaba ahí. Aster estaba ahí. Asterestabaahí. No importa lo que había pasado, Bunny no lo había despreciado. No estaba solo. No volvería a estarlo. Aster era fiel, y leal y lo amaba, y él estaba allí. Junto a él.

"…¿Aster?"

Cálido aliento sopló sobre sus manos y la nariz trató de empujarlas a un lado "¿Amor?"

"Yo…" su voz se quebró "Lo siento"

Una cálida y áspera lengua dibujo su camino hacia su mejilla mientras él estaba mal. Se dio la vuelta buscando mayor comodidad en el abrazo protector del pooka. Él no retiró sus manos hasta que sintió el pecho peludo contra su rostro. Luego cambió un escudo por el otro.

El cuerpo caliente era mucho más cómodo. Era peludo, suave y el latido del corazón rápido bajo su oreja dio un ritmo a su propio ser. Incluso sonrió cuando sintió que en la parte superior de su cabeza le acariciaban el cabello.

"Jack, he tenido otros… encuentros físicos en el pasado" comenzó el conejo. Jack gimió. No quería saber nada de eso, sobre todo ahora que estaba empezando a calmarse de nuevo. Pero su Bunny, siempre guerrero, contraatacó "Pero quiero que sepas, compañero, que tú eres el único al que nunca he deseado para mí… y la única persona a la que amo. O que alguna vez he amado"

La respiración de Jack se disparó, dejando a su martillado corazón latir sin restricciones en su pecho mientras las grandes patas acariciaban su espalda y lo atraían a sí para acurrucarlo. Él acarició su rostro a través del espeso pelaje de su pecho "Ella era muy bonita…" admitió.

Los bigotes le hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla "Nadie puede compararse a mi compañero" ronroneó la voz reverberando y profundo.

Jack sonrió ante lo que él pensaba que era la cosa más maravillosamente cursi que su Bunny alguna vez le había dicho "Apuesto a que le dices lo mismo a todos los espíritus" bromeó, tratando de adaptarse al aleteo de su pecho.

Aster retumbó a su alrededor divertido, comenzando a relajarse "No, diablillo helado celoso al que necesito recordarle que acepté para la eternidad… lo siento amor. Debí cortar de raíz con ella"

Antes de que Jack pudiera responder al comentario de sus ridículos celos, fue empujado fuera del cuerpo caliente y contemplado. Los ojos verdes lo miraban calientes y deseosos y comprometidos, hicieron que las entrañas de Jack se retorcieran. Un rubor estúpido se deslizó por su nariz. Odiaba que Aster pudiera hacerle eso tan fácilmente.

"No, no es suficiente. Necesito verte desnudo" decidió Bunnymund.

Jack se atragantó con el aire que respiraba "¿Qué?" jadeó cuando las patas tiraban de su sudadero hacia arriba sobre la cabeza. En el momento en el que Bunny había terminado estaba trabajando en sus pantalones por sus delgadas caderas y su rostro brillaba con violencia tratando en vano de cubrirse "¡Aster! Detente ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Con un gruñido de aprobación el pooka arrojó los pantalones molestos a un lado y se quedó mirando a su desnudo compañero "Mucho mejor" susurró, dando un paso hacia adelante para envolver el cuerpo delgado y pálido "así lo pensó la naturaleza…"

Las manos de Jack golpearon a través de su lamentable intento de modestia, y su Bunny lo acunó con suavidad, colocándolo hacia abajo en la cálida y húmeda hierba agachándose protectoramente sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía maravillosamente travieso yacer expuesto bajo la mirada hambrienta de su amante que recorría todo su cuerpo, y él no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se propagara por su rostro.

Los ojos de Aster finalmente cayeron sobre su cara y gruñó "Mi hermoso compañero" susurró. Todavía flotando dolorosamente fuera del contacto físico, bajó la cabeza para acariciarle el cuello y la mandíbula de su pareja "¿Qué quieres que te haga?"

Jack gimió. Su cuerpo se sentía eléctrico por la falta de contacto entre sus formas y sus ojos se arrojaron por el claro. Se congeló cuando sus ojos se posaron en una vista familiar no deseada "…Aster" susurró, acurrucándose para ocultar su desnudez.

"¿Sí amor?"

"Nosotros… eh… tenemos público…" informó sonrojándose profundamente.

Las largas orejas giraron inmediatamente en dirección de la esbelta ninfa y Aster se dejó caer, cubriendo protectoramente el cuerpo de su compañero. Un gruñido peligroso retumbó a través de su ser "Vete. Ahora" advirtió enojado.

Jack estaba en las nubes por la ira de su amante. De alguna manera era increíblemente erótico. La piel protectora que estaba tratando de asfixiarlo envió emociones a través de cada punto donde tocaba su cuerpo y no pudo evitar un ligero gemido entrecortado escapar de su garganta. Luna, Aster era tan ardiente cuando estaba siendo dominante.

Un momento pasó antes de que el musculoso cuerpo se relajó de nuevo y le dio a Jack un poco de espacio para respirar. Verdes y brillantes ojos miraron hacia los ojos azules helados "Se ha ido" le tranquilizó. Que quién estaba más tranquilo, Jack no estaba seguro, pero la mirada depredadora iba a volver con una venganza y una sonrisa maligna se extendía por el otro lado en el rostro del pooka "Ahora, escuchemos ese ruido tan nuevo…" ordenó, empujando la pálida carne "¿Te gusta lo que quiero decir, Frost?"

Jack gimió de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza vergonzosamente y apretándose más contra el cuerpo cálido y suave de la piel por encima de él. No podía apartar su mirada de su cobertor, de la fiera mirada de su amante. Mirar a Aster era como mirar al sol, lo quemaba y lo cegaba siempre.

Su respuesta fue recompensada con una sonrisa arrogante ante la peluda cabeza que se inclinó y olió su piel desnuda. Se retorció en el cosquilleo que eso le causó en la mandíbula, en el cuello y cuando Aster mordió su hombro, con fuerza, le obligó a dar un fuerte grito de dolor.

De inmediato respondió cavando sus manos en la piel gruesa, jalándola, con puñados de cabello en sus manos, estaba un poco consternado y muy encendido cuando el pooka se quejó en voz alta y lamió un poco la herida de su hombro. Sintiéndose engañado, Jack recordó que su Bunny estaba en problemas. Tenía que darle una lección.

El hombre más pequeño empujó a su compañero lejos con todas sus fuerzas, teniendo éxito simplemente porque su amante lo dejó. La sonrisa divertida del pooka desapareció cuando la sorpresa lo domó, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda.

Antes de que el conejo sorprendido tuviera tiempo de enderezarse, Jack se arrastró sobre su cuerpo y se plantó cómodamente sobre las caderas de su compañero, presionando los hombros peludos contra la hierba debajo de ellos con sus fuertes y delgados brazos. Detuvo el inicio de un gruñido con una fuerte presión. Sobresaltado, ojos verdes miraron consternados.

"Aster" Jack habló con cuidado "Tú eres mío. Y no comparto" un orgullo se deslizó a través de él cuando la confusión en los ojos de su amante se oscurecieron en algo posesivo. Él no estaba seguro de cómo sería recibido su juego. El cambio de posición fue mejor aprovechado y se inclinó más cerca de su conejo, liberando los hombros para colocar ambas manos fría por el peludo y musculoso pecho con firmeza "No me gusta cuando alguien te toca…"

Ocultando su sonrisa, comenzó cuidadosamente a mover las caderas por debajo de su cuerpo, la respiración entrecortada por la nariz. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando una corriente caliente, dura, pronto se presentó rozando su trasero con cada empuje que sus caderas hicieron, pero se abrió de golpe cuando sintió las patas calientes agarrando sus caderas, tratando de controlar su movimiento.

Con más fuerza de que él pensó que podría tener, alejó las patas de él con sus propias y más pequeñas manos, agarrando las gruesas muñecas y metiendo los dedos ofensivos debajo de las rodillas "No" le regañó a su conejo "Vamos a jugar a mi juego ahora…"

Una delicia oscura emanaba de él cuando su amante asintió con un gemido. Bunnymund lo dejó controlarlo, y se mordió el labio ante la mirada desesperada que nublaba los ojos verdes "Joder, te amo" se quejó.

Un destello iluminó el rostro furioso de su maldiciente pooka, pero el conejo se mordió la lengua.

Jack dejó que su sonrisa brillara y recompensó a su amante apretándose aún más a la presión que tiraba por detrás de él. Comenzó a moverse de nuevo, centrándose en el contacto de su cuerpo contra la polla de Aster y gimió cuando finalmente lo atrapó entre sus piernas.

Levantó la vista y vio que los ojos de su pooka se centraron con avidez en su propio miembro, por lo que lo tomó descuidadamente con su mano y extendió el líquido formándose en la punta frotando la cabeza con su pulgar. Su sonrisa era maliciosa cuando el aliento de su amante se aceleró mientras sus ojos veían fijamente cada minúsculo movimiento de sus dedos.

"¿Alguna vez piensas en ella?" preguntó bruscamente, acariciándose a sí mismo ahora y negándose a proporcionar ningún alivio al miembro entre sus piernas. Las pesadas respiraciones de su conejo eran desiguales y casi demasiado grandes para ignorarlos, pero se negó a romper sus propias reglas.

"No Jack" jadeó Aster "Nunca"

Al escuchar su nombre con esa voz profunda, excitada, el acento australiano casi le hizo perder el control y derramarse. En cambio, él se liberó y se inclinó hacia adelante para capturar la boca de su amante, tomando esa lengua áspera en la boca para chuparla. Él gimió con fuerza cuando la lengua comenzó a acariciarle las encías y los dientes, un emocionado ronroneo gutural producido por su pareja.

Finalmente el beso se rompió, jadeando y agarrando a su compañero "Yo… ¿Soy tu cónyuge? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. No sabía que podía hablar.

"Nunca voy a estar con otra persona, amor" dijo el conejo, dejando caer toda la alegría que no había manifestado antes y fácilmente liberó sus brazos para acercar al chico hacia él "Durante el tiempo que viva"

Jack sonrió y acarició el hueco del cuello del pooka, deslizándose seductoramente a lo largo de la longitud caliente atrapada entre sus piernas "Bueno" sonrió "pero te advierto, Bunny, que tendré que viajar en periodos..." su aliento apagado cuando repentinamente un cuerpo cálido lo presionó firmemente contra la hierba.

Aster lo miró posesivamente "Muy bien, presumido. Has tenido tu diversión. Ahora tendré l mía…"

Jack gimió cuando su conejo no perdió tiempo agarrando sus brazos y fijándolos por encima de su cuerpo. Un largo y húmedo lengüetazo fue desde su ombligo hasta la garganta, con un desvío hacia su pezón. Él gimió y trató de animar a su Bunny, pero estaba atrapado bajo el pesado y musculoso cuerpo "Aster…" suplicó.

El rostro del pooka subió para encontrarse con los ojos suplicantes "¿Sí, Jack?" le ronroneó, sonriendo.

Jack se sonrojó de nuevo ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo "Sigue…" susurró.

La sonrisa se ensanchó, ahora parecía muy maliciosa "No. Tú tienes que decirme exactamente lo que deseas" exigió Bunny "Quiero escuchar las palabras en tu linda voz"

El rubor de Jack se profundizó. Bajó la mirada de los intensos ojos hacia él "Tócame" dijo en voz baja.

"Sí amor"

Inmediatamente, una mano cálida se abrió paso entre ellos y agarró su erección, acariciándolo lentamente. Sin importar lo que hacía, se retorció, la moción no iba a cambiar "Mmhh, más rápido" por fin respiró, con resultados inmediatos.

"Así es amor" ronroneó Aster "Dime lo que quieres…"

Jack gimió entrecortadamente, tratando en vano de presionarse a sí mismo contra las garras calientes a su alrededor "Más rápido… unngh. Aster, estoy tan cerca…"

Tan pronto como el pooka aceleró el ritmo, otra vez, Jack llegó a su límite, gritando el nombre de su amante mientras se corría con fuerza por su orgasmo. Quedo sin fuerzas sobre la hierba por un momento, volviendo a sí mismo. Era francamente vergonzoso lo rápido que Bunny podía hacerlo llegar y correrse.

Él estaba como un loco cuando su pareja comenzó a alejarse y llevó su brazo para detener el movimiento de Bunny "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó confundido. Estaba bastante seguro de que no se habían ocupado de los dos.

Aster le sonrió con cariño "Esto es para ti, compañero" admitió "Quería hacerlo por ti"

Eso no era lo suficientemente bueno para el guardián más joven ¿Qué había de diversión en dejar a su amante insatisfecho? Entonces una mala idea se formó en su mente "Bueno" susurró "Si es por mí… ¿puedo ver?"

La solicitud detuvo los movimientos de su pareja y el conejo se sentó pesadamente en sus piernas, mirando con curiosidad "¿Quieres verme pajearme?" preguntó.

Ruborizado, Jack se negó a dar marcha atrás y asintió "Sí" susurró "Justo ahora" su insistencia sacó un gruñido de su compañero y el pooka se inclinó hacia adelante para juntar sus frentes.

"Tú me mantienes reforzado, presumido ¿lo sabías?" ronroneó, acariciando su cara fría y arrastrándose más cerca del cuerpo frío apoyando la cabeza en su hombro huesudo.

Jack trató de mantener su ritmo cardíaco constante mientras sentía que Bunny le acariciaba la mandíbula. Creando un mayor contacto. En un instante de inspiración, él inclinó la cabeza hacia la base de su larga oreja imitando un sonido de ronroneo.

"Tócate a ti mismo, Aster" susurró.

El conejo gimió y ambas miradas vieron una pata agarrando firmemente la erección. Luego se frotó lentamente a lo largo dejando al descubierto el miembro por completo. Cuando la presión llegó a su base, Jack detuvo el movimiento de su amante.

La respiración entrecortada en su rostro se sentía bien y él observó el rostro de su amante mientras el pooka se concentraba en tocarse. Con el corazón desbocado, Jack envolvió sus manos alrededor de la pata y la ayudó a deambular seguramente a lo largo y hacia abajo creando un movimiento lento y constante "¿En qué piensas cuando haces esto, Bunny?" preguntó, ruborizándose a su pesar. Nunca había tenido tanto control antes. Y nunca se había sentido tan audaz.

Aster gimió cuando sus dedos entrelazados se movieron debajo de su excitación "Soy una mala influencia para ti, compañero" dijo con voz entrecortada cuando llegaron a una breve parada en la base y comenzaron el tortuoso camino hacia arriba.

El joven guardián sonrió juguetonamente, pero se negó a desviarse "Dime, Aster" rogó, deteniendo su movimiento una vez más en la cabeza y llevando su pulgar sobre la hendidura negra. Dejó que el líquido dejara un camino húmedo mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Para recuperarse de la conmoción de la fría y fresca mano en su excitación que Jack había creado, el pooka exclamó "En ti, presumido, siempre en ti. Lo que siento al tocarte, al estar dentro de ti. Los bonitos sonidos que produces. La forma en que dices mi nombre…" el conejo estaba volviéndose loco al ritmo lento y burlesco "…Por favor, Jackie…"

La cabeza del niño daba vueltas. Casi se había olvidado de sus ayudas combinadas cuando se perdió en las palabras de su Bunny. Ahora, volviendo en sí, se centró en su amante con una nueva determinación. Rápido con su motivación repentina, decidió probar algo que siempre había sido demasiado tímido de preguntar.

Antes de que pudiera ser detenido, Jack se lanzó hacia abajo y lamió la punta, obligando un violento estremecimiento a través del cuerpo atacado "Jack, será vergonzoso si sigues así…" Aster gimió, inclinándose hacia atrás para poyarse a sí mismo en su único brazo libre.

El espíritu sonrió y miró los brillantes ojos verdes "Como… ¿esto?" preguntó, y trajo su lengua de nuevo, lamiendo la dureza del conejo de la base a la punta.

Aster gimió bajo y largamente mirando la lengua de su amante en su húmeda erección "…Jack…"

Haciendo una pausa por un momento, el muchacho inhaló el olor caliente del sexo antes de meter toda la cabeza en su boca, experimentando y chupó. Se atragantó y escupió el caliente líquido salado disparado repentinamente a la parte posterior de su garganta, llenando rápidamente su boca. Se retiró antes de toser y miró a su amante.

Aster no podía respirar. Nunca había visto un espectáculo más hermoso que el de su compañero mirándolo, enrojecido y molesto, su semen derramándose por la comisura de sus labios mientras resistía una náusea "Lo siento, compañero…" se disculpó finalmente cuando pudo reunir el capital intelectual para hablar.

Jack se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, irritado. Eso no había seguido el camino que él esperaba. No podía estar enojado, sin embargo, mientras el pooka tiraba de él acercándolo y acurrucándose con alegría en la hierba. Incluso se las arregló para sonreír cuando los ojos de su amate se cerraron para dormir una siesta feliz entre sus brazos.

Tal vez mañana sería capaz de acercarse sigilosamente a su Bunny. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

**Uy… Jack se puso celoso… Aster debe tener más cuidado con esas "amistades" XD**

**¡El próximo capítulo es más corto! Y ya casi lo termino. De hecho es un poco melancólico (bueno, MUY melancólico) pero tierno. Se llamará "El Primer Día"**

**¡Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí! ¡Y si me dejan un comentario se los agradeceré demasiado!**

**Cambio y fuera!**

**~TONF**


	5. Primer día

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno aquí dejando rápidamente éste capítulo nuevo. Éste no se lo pude mandar a mi beta así que si encuentran muchos errores díganmelos y los iré arreglando ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

**gracias a:**

**meyamoadriytu, TheFannishaUsui y Youko Saiyo por sus hermosos comentarios ¡Y gracias a los anónimos! cada vez son más los que leen ésta historia =D**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío. Traduzco bajo permiso de LoveOfLiterature-**

* * *

**Primer día**

Por un momento, Aster consideró no levantarse… nunca más. La sensación en el aire le dijo lo que ya (dolorosamente) sabía. Era el primer día del invierno.

La estación muerta no había sido una experiencia agradable para el pooka, incluso cuando él estaba oculto y seguro en su santuario de eterna primavera, el día de Pascua se acercaba rápidamente y era lo único que lo mantenía de pie para superar la temporada azul la mayoría de los años.

Y _éste_ año.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, buscando en los últimos recuerdos de la noche anterior, aferrándose a ellos como un salvavidas. Él y Jack habían hecho el amor por horas, él con desesperación y dolor, Jack con alegría y emoción. Había sido dulce y lento y áspero y caliente. Para él, había sido maravilloso y desgarrador. Había sido un final.

Había intentado malditamente ocultar esa autocompasión en las últimas semanas previas al invierno, pero finalmente había cedido temprano esa mañana mientras que su amor se despertaba de un largo letargo post-coital para hacer los preparativos finales antes de su ausencia temporal. Bunnymund había visto la forma en que el chico abandonaba a su compañero revoloteando alrededor de la sala, poniendo sus pocas pertenencias en los rincones y metiendo pocas cosas en sus bolsillos, él fingiendo dormir.

Porque al final Aster hizo al inesperado.

Se retiró. Se escondió.

No se atrevía a mirar conscientemente y permitir que su compañero lo dejara. No podía esperar y sonreír, aún sabiendo lo feliz que su amor estaba por la llegada del invierno. no podía dejar físicamente que el chico viera sus intenciones. El guerrero se había retirado a sí mismo por la desolación.

Así que el conejo lo había visto en secreto, y cuando Jack se inclinó para despertarlo para una dulce despedida, había fingido que estaba demasiado dormido para ser coherente, y había recibido un rápido beso en la cabeza y unas palabras rápidas, un susurro de su amante alejándose.

Porque Aster fue un cobarde.

No podía soportar que su dolor manchara la emoción de Jack. Odiaba la idea de derramar lágrimas egoístas ante el deleite de su compañero. No quería tener que detenerse en mendicidad y que el muchacho se quedara, se quedara y se saltara el invierno ese año. Tenía miedo de manifestar su dolor. Tenía miedo de una escena embarazosa que él pudiera hacer.

Así que ahora, con la luz brillando a través de la alta y pequeña ventana de su casa, Bunnymund no quería moverse, pensar o vivir. La pérdida lo envolvió y el frío en el aire debería haber sido un consuelo porque era sólo para Jack, pero no fue así. Simplemente le recordaron a Bunny que estaba solo y sería hasta la primavera en que volvería a estar próspero y sano, con el invierno terminado.

A solas en su sala estéril, que por lo general compartía con su compañero, el pooka cedió a su miseria derramando lágrimas amargas, dejando que fluyeran y se deslizaran a través de la piel alrededor de sus ojos y rostro. Sus músculos estaban tensos y le dolía la cabeza por el llanto, el adormecimiento y la pérdida de líquido que sentía de su propio egoísmo.

Jack estaba contento. Estaba batiéndose a través de los vientos helados llevando risas o nieve a algún transeúnte desprevenido. Estaba jugando un juego secreto con algún grupo de niños ajenos o creando una tormenta perfecta para que un par de amantes tuviera una tranquila privacidad unas cuantas horas. El muchacho era un Guardián y amaba lo que hacía. Y era bueno en eso.

Bunnymund supo lo que Jack sentía porque era lo mismo que él sentía por la Pascua. No podía imaginarse a Jack pidiéndole ignorar su deber, era más que eso. Era el centro de su ser. Su centro, la esperanza que llevaba a los otros.

Lo cual sólo sirvió para aumentar su miseria actual. Él no había podido siquiera pretender ser feliz o excitado al final por el chico, su compañero, que había decidido pasar la eternidad con él. Era egoísta y un cobarde. Se alegró de que Jack no estaba allí para verlo.

Aster se quedó unos minutos más (¿Horas?) en el cálido nido antes de forzarse a levantarse. Jack estaba feliz haciendo su trabajo, era el momento de que él se pusiera a trabajar en lo suyo. El niño se había ido dándole la oportunidad perfecta para realmente hacer un progreso en la producción de la Pascua. Él se pondría irritantemente distraído de lo contrario…

¿A quién estaba engañando? Él suspiro y estiró las patas traseras antes de llevar los brazos arriba tronándose la espalda. Tenía que lavarse la cara en el mal sentido. Su piel se sentía tiesa y enredada por las lágrimas que había derramado. No era una buena manera de empezar a trabajar con el día de la renovación y esperanza.

Caminó pesadamente a la cocina, donde una cubeta estaría llena de agua limpia. El frío del aire se estaba desvaneciendo. La presencia de Jack en su casa ya estaba desapareciendo. Le dolía el corazón de pensarlo.

No fue hasta que secó la cara con una toalla vieja en que otros pensamientos más oscuros regresaron con fuerza a su mente. Jack estaba solo, en un mundo duro y muerto ¿Qué pasaría si Pitch intentaba algo? sería le momento perfecto de atacar al guardián más joven. Los demás, incluido él mismo, estaban (o deberían estar) muy ocupados en ese momento, demasiado ocupados para mantener una vigilancia continua sobre el espíritu del invierno. e incluso sin la amenaza de Pitch Black, otros accidentes podían suceder. Jack era un descuidado ¿cuántas veces Aster había tenido que recordarle cosas simples, como siempre tener su arma lista en un lugar desconocido? El chico no pensaba. Actuaba como si todo fuera un juego.

Aster tembló, abrazándose a sí mismo. No podía estar alerta como un guardaespaldas constante de su compañero. Tenía que dejarle hacer su trabajo. Un trabajo muy importante que importaba. Importaba a millones de niños de todo el mundo. Él tendría que confiar en que el espíritu podía cuidarse de sí mismo como lo había hecho durante cientos de años.

¿Pero si Jack estaba en peligro?

Tenso y a punto de un colapso, Bunymund finalmente fue a la puerta principal abriéndola, dispuesto a tirar su pensamiento racional al viento y arrastrar a su compañero de regreso a casa. Su cara chocó con una gruesa obstrucción similar a un cuero que colgaba en el centro de la puerta. Algo duro tenía en su interior, también, porque la frente palpitaba después de su contacto. Él gruñí irritado, frotándose la cabeza.

Maldito muchacho.

Luego su mirada se centró en la cosa. Esto era una correa de cuero, una gruesa pieza de cuero con colores fuertes cobrizos. E el centro una bolsa estaba cosida cuidadosamente, hinchada por el objeto duro que había pegado en la frente de Bunny. Apenas visible desde la apertura abotonada de la bolsa estaba un rollo de áspero pergamino.

Vacilate, Aster desató la correo del marco de la puerta y sacó el papel, agarrando con fuerza en su pata mientras pescaba el objeto duro que caía..

Era una piedra del Salto del Ángel.

La roca estaba fría y de una extraña forma redonda. Era un poco más pequeña que uno de sus huevos y de un profundo color peltre brillante. Todavía tenía la humedad, el olor a tierra de selva. Un lado era completamente liso, desgastado y pulido por un acabado del tiempo y la naturaleza. La otra cara había, obviamente, tenido la misma apariencia, pero ahora tenía profundos surcos cortándola, haciendo un áspero patrón parecido a una escarcha que estaba estampada en él.

A pesar de sí mismo, Aster estaba un poco sorprendido por la atención que había recibido en una pieza tan simple. ¿Cuándo Jack había tenido el tiempo de buscar esta roca, y todavía más tallarla, creando un bolso donde mantenerla a salvo? Se ajustaba perfectamente a su palma.

Tratando de no dejar que la emoción lo superara, Aster optó por centrarse en el pequeño pergamino que casi había olvidado. Dejó caer con cuidado la piedra de nuevo en su bolsa cuidadosamente elaborada y la ató cariñosamente e su bíceps. Con ambas manos libres ahora, desenrolló el pergamino y tuvo que contener una pequeña risa. La escritura de Jack era horrible, todo lo escrito seguía una sola línea con curvas, obviamente, de una época distinta a la actual. Tuvo que ajustar su mente para descifrar el texto.

_Canguro,_

_Tuve que salir por un rato_

_Estaré de vuelta pronto_

_Trata de no preocuparte_

_Ya te extraño_

_Con amor_

_Jack._

Bunnymund estaba de pie en la puerta, leyendo y releyendo la nota, el corazón desbocado, muy consciente de la sensación en su brazo por el cuero nuevo y la opresión en su pecho. Jack le había dado un regalo. Pensaba en él y lo extrañaba y regresaría tan pronto como pudiera.

Alegría se extendió como pólvora a través de Aster, desatando una feliz sonrisa en su rostro. Sus oídos se agudizaron mientras enrollaba con cuidad el pergamino de nuevo y lo metía en la bolsa con la piedra cuidadosamente.

De repente, su tiempo aislados no parecía tan insoportable. Jack volvería a él antes de que pudiera esperarlo, y mientras tanto, él tenía que preparar la mejor fiesta de Pascua de la historia. La primavera estaría a la vuelta de la esquina. Y Jack estaría de regreso pronto.

* * *

**¡Eso es todo por ahora! el próximo será el regreso muuuy ardiente de Jack xD**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**~TONF**


	6. Regreso a Casa

**¡Ah, estoy impresionada! Me puse a traducir y traducir y escribir y ¡rayos! lo terminé muy rápido. Es de mis favoritos debo agregar, así que supongo que por eso hice ese plus en la velocidad xD**

**Gracias a: Youko Saiyo y meyamoadriytu por sus hermosos comentarios. Sí, puede que Aster se pasara de melodramático pero fue tierno y tal como mencionas Youko, muestra más apego, y eso es lo que me encantó ^^**

**¡En fin, aquí les dejo éste nuevo capítulo!**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío. Traduzco bajo permiso de LoveOfLiterature.**

* * *

**Clasificación M: Sexo explícito y lenguaje.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de estos personajes, solo juego con ellos por diversión.**

**Regreso a casa**

Jack movió los pies con incertidumbre en el umbral de la entrada a la habitación de Bunny. Hoy era su primer día de regreso tras los días fríos y nevadas del invierno, se sentía como una vida, y no podía evitar angustiarse de los cambios inesperados. Una vez que había llegado, se hizo evidente que Aster no estaba en la madriguera, y Jack francamente estaba demasiado cansado para recorrer el resto del laberinto. No había dormido desde la noche en que se fue. Había tenido muchas cosas que hacer.

Y mientras que los días del invierno eran los favoritos de Jack, pasar tanto tiempo con otra persona que no sólo lo veía, sino que lo quería y lo apreciaba, jugaba con él y se reía con él e iba a estar con él, había hecho que la responsabilidad de su estación fuera más ardua de lo que esperaba.

No había visto a su Bunny en unos tres meses, y no había pasado un día sin que el joven espíritu hubiera extrañado a su compañero, con nuevos temores molestándole mientras llegaba a su recién adoptado hogar. Estuvo plagado del temor de que Aster se hubiera olvidado de él, alejándolo de su mente al igual que muchos otros sin pensar ni percibir su existencia.

Los pueblos del mundo aún no lo veían. El número de creyentes había aumentando a poco más de cien, pero en un mundo tan grande lleno de personas y lugares, Jack Frost todavía no era más que una expresión coloquial, y eso había rallado sus nervios más de lo que esperaba; especialmente soportando la invisibilidad general en todo ese periodo de tiempo.

Y así, Jack había estado secretamente aliviado y más que alegre ante la idea de volver a casa para ver a su pareja, a su amor, su conejito después del tiempo llevando a cabo esa actividad ingrata.

Pero cuando llegó a la madriguera, pensamientos empezaron a surgir.

¿Y si Aster había decidido que sus horarios e intereses eran demasiado diferentes? ¿Y si había encontrado un nuevo compañero, que él o ella habían llegado a su corazón mientras él estaba ausente? ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión y no quería estar con un empalagoso espíritu del invierno que seguía nevando su preciosa madriguera y lo dejaba durante largos periodos de tiempo? ¿Y si se había olvidado de él? ¿Y si Aster no quería verlo nunca más?

Estos pensamientos golpearon descuidadamente su camino por la mente de Jack mientras llegaba con ansiedad al dormitorio que anteriormente compartía con Bunny. La habitación estaba desierta y parecía bastante deshabitada lo cual le hizo a Jack recordar que faltaban pocos días para la Pascua y Bunnymund debería ser un torbellino de responsabilidades por llevar. No le ayudó mucho.

De haber tenido incluso un gramo más de fuerza en su delgado cuerpo, inmediatamente hubiera ido a buscar a su amor.

Él debería haber considerado que la probabilidad de encontrar a su pareja dentro de la casa sería minúscula cuando mucho, pero no estaba pensando con claridad. En su lugar, se quedó mirando el nido, el último lugar donde había visto a su Bunny antes de dejarlo durante meses, y se preguntó si Aster se había olvidado de ésa habitación y de _él _en general, olvidándolo como un mal sueño.

Le dolía la cabeza y sus piernas temblaban de una combinación de agotamiento físico, agotamiento emocional y miedo. Reuniendo la ultima conciencia que le quedaba, Jack arrastró sus pies hasta la esquina de la pequeña habitación y cuidadosamente colocó su bastón en el soporte que Aster le había hecho, y se dejó caer en el nido, demasiado cansado para quitarse la ropa y calmó su mente y cuerpo para unos días de agotadora hibernación. No importaba lo que pudiera pasar, no podía moverse una pulgada más.

El miedo al rechazo no lo dejó mientras se iba al olvido, pero la esencia sutil de su Bunny lo rodeaba, abrumando sus sentidos, y él fue capaz de tener un sueño cómodo e inocuo.

~ROTG ROTG~~~ROTG ROTG~

Lo despertó más tarde una multitud de sensaciones, no todas eran del todo agradables, pero _fueron _completamente recibidas por su necesidad de atención.

Después de pasar meses sólo en el frío y la nieve el cuerpo caliente presionado contra su espalda le hizo sentirse recalentado y una falta de aire, pero la suave piel le compensó todas las molestias.

Poniéndose al corriente con sus sentidos, sin embargo, encontró un dolor punzante en el cuello, donde una boca familiar chupaba violentamente su piel y el ardor de un intenso calambre en la espalda baja lo llenó así como el gran placer de ser acariciado enviando deseos a través de su cuerpo.

"Bunny" jadeó con voz ronca, tomando todas las estimulaciones de su abusado cuerpo.

El duro cuerpo contra su espalda resonó con un gruñido y el pooka separó la lengua de su piel, la pálida piel "Bueno" dijo con voz ronca "Estás despierto. Ahora puedo hacer esto"

Jack se quedó sin aliento, perdiendo sus sentidos cuando un fuerte puño de su Bunny rodeó su erección y empujó con su cuerpo a lo más profundo de él estrellándolo al límite. Seguía viendo estrellas cuando el musculoso cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra él con fervor, empujándolo sin problemas y golpeando el haz de nervios dentro de él una y otra vez. Unas palmas estaban acariciándolo, tentadoras y burlonas trayéndolo a la vida después de su orgasmo "…Bunny…" lo intentó de nuevo superficialemente, apenas era capaz de mantener la respiración por la estimulación abrumadora.

No recibió respuestas inteligibles, sólo palabras entrecortadas y su nombre susurrado como una mantra. Todos sus temores anteriores fueron olvidados por los sonidos de su Bunny, y dejó la sensación de su amante arrastrándose sobre él como un bálsamo calmante.

Bunnymund lo sostuvo más fuerte y aceleró su ritmo, gimiendo y lamiendo la piel cercana a su boca, antes de que llegara con fuerza en el cuerpo más pequeño. Jack se sintió un poco intimidado cuando sintió que la dura longitud en su interior se negó a relajarse. El cuerpo que lo rodeaba simplemente se quedó inmóvil y jadeante, ganando fuerza para otra ronda.

"…Te extrañé" Jack susurró en el abrazo en el que fue envuelto, ganando un abrazo más fuerte. Sonrió cuando el ronroneó comenzó irresistiblemente en su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas. Los movimientos suaves que recibía de su miembro le impidieron estar realmente cómodo y gimió en voz baja, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para presionarla con su amante.

"Pensé en ti" susurró Aster, deslizándose hacia fuera y entrando de nuevo, coincidiendo con el lento movimiento de sus manos "Todo el tiempo. Siempre. Se sentía vacío… parte de mí se había perdido"

Las palabras fallaron en su pareja de nuevo ya que ambos se concentraron en el movimiento de sus cuerpos, encerrados los dos avanzando como uno solo. Jack gimió y gimió cuando el miembro de su amante se deslizó hábilmente dentro y fuera de él con un ritmo difícil. Sin nada en qué ocupar sus manos, agarró el puño alrededor de su miembro y lo exhortó a acelerar su ritmo, respirando ruidos necesitados cuando su pareja lo complació inmediatamente.

Él se empujó a sí mismo con avidez en su compañero, sólo quería tomarlo una y otra vez. Se sintió de nuevo real, sustancial, y una presión se estaba construyendo de nuevo en la base de su columna vertebral, Aster gemía en su cuello y lo agarraba con fuerza, dispuesto a no permitir que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Finalmente soltó el puño y pasó la mano por el muslo peludo apretando duro bajo sus dedos, moviendo, hundiendo.

Cuando tocó al pooka, clavando las uñas y agarrando su piel, el cuerpo duro se empujó violentamente una vez más y se quedó inmóvil, convulsionando, ya que llegó de nuevo en su interior. El bombeo rápido de su puño aumento después de la breve parada con nueva pasión "Jack" Aster simplemente gimió y el joven llegó de nuevo, gritando el nombre de Bunnymund.

Saciado por el momento, el pooka finalmente salió de la entrada de Jack, dándole poco espacio para tranquilizarse y recuperar el aliento. Una vez que sintió la temperatura bajar de nuevo, se volteó para mirar a su amante y se le quedó viendo fijo con avidez, jadeando ante el desarreglado conejo.

Brillantes ojos verdes bebieron su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que lo había visto, y cuando finalmente se instaló en su propia mirada Jack tuvo que acordarse de respirar. En lo más profundo de esos ojos eran evidentes el intenso amor con el que se había familiarizado, pero había más que eso. Vulnerabilidad, esperanza, deseo, alegría, contentamiento, todos mezclados en esa mirada.

Jack se acercó más a su compañero de nuevo y rodeó con sus delgados brazos el musculoso cuerpo grande. Mirando a esos ojos imposibles, se acercó más y trajo sus bocas en un primer beso real después de varios meses. No quería perder un momento de la validación visual que su amor estaba realmente ahí, mirándolo, abrazándolo, amándolo, pero sus ojos se cerraron cuando el caliente aliento corrió por su cara, oliendo un poco a chocolate. Estaba demasiado contento como para preocuparse.

Se aferró desesperadamente a Aster, tirando de él para acercarlo, presionando todo su cuerpo, deslizándose con su compañero, retorciéndose sin pensar en la inmensa suavidad de la piel y sus labios succionaron la cálida lengua en su boca. Aster gimió al azar en la boca y recorrió con sus largas garras afiladas sobre su espalda y sus costados, apretándole el trasero mientras se abría camino más abajo a sus piernas, memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo por el tacto.

Jack finalmente soltó la lengua de su amante y chupó el labio inferior en su boca, mordiendo abajo y posando sus dientes encima, lamiendo cuidadosamente mientras arrastraba los incisivos a través de la suave piel. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón contra su pecho, y su necesidad de caricias provocó que el cuerpo peludo reflejara sus movimientos, presionado con tanto ardor hacia él.

Por fin abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver los orbes esmeraldas bloqueando su rostro, brillando con necesidad depredadora. Él accedió a la petición silenciosa con dos palabras "Otra vez"

Gritó cuando Aster se estrelló de nuevo contra él con más fuerza de lo que esperaba, de la que nunca había experimento del pooka. El rubor en sus mejillas y sus dolidos ojos brillantes sólo sirvieron para despertar aun más a su Bunny y establecer un ritmo de duras estocadas. Jack se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo apenas era capaz de aceptar esa procesión tan rápida y se limitó a respirar entre los jadeos en que Bunny devastaba su cuerpo.

Podía sentir las magulladuras formándose en su trasero y en sus caderas, se preguntó si sería capaz de caminar cuando finalmente dejara la cama. A continuación, todo pensamiento lo abandonó mientras Bunnymund se estrelló contra su punto más dulce y gritó. Un gruñido le rodeaba y el peso por encima de él se movió para acomodarse en el ángulo perfecto. Ahora, con cada brutal estocada veía en blanco y jadeaba gemidos, gritos, sin poder contener la voz.

"Di mi nombre cuando te haga sentir bien" mandó Aster, enfatizando cada palabra con un golpe duro.

Sin pensar, Jack obedeció al instante "¡Aster. Aster. Aster. Aster. AsterAsterAsterAsterAsterAsterAster….!" Gritó en el hombro del pokka, con cada estocada que lo penetraba, las piernas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole la bienvenida a una entrada más profunda. Nada existía en el universo, solo ellos dos y sus cuerpos golpeándose entre sí, complementándose entre ellos una y otra vez.

Aster tarareó su aprobación y agarró rápidamente ambas muñecas de Jack que intentaban llegar a su propia erección "Te correrás cuando yo lo quiera, compañero" gruñó posesivamente, golpeando de nuevo el cuerpo más pequeño.

Jack abrió la boca y gimió desesperadamente mientras el ritmo de Bunnymund aumentó aún más, golpeando perfectamente para dejarle ver estrellas y perder el aliento sin descanso. Le dolían los brazos por los ásperos grilletes de su amante que los mantenían encima de su cabeza y se recuperó sin poder hacer nada con cada golpe. No podía dejar de gemir el nombre de Aster y mendigar entre respiraciones. Nunca había visto a su Bunny tan apasionado "Yo estoy… a…. vamos…" jadeó entrecortadamente.

El pooka detuvo inmediatamente su ritmo implacable y Jack casi sollozó ante la repentina falta de estimulación "Estoy tan cerca, Bunny" se quejó, se movió con inquietud tanto como su estado lo permitía, sintiendo la dura longitud de su compañero dentro de él y la piel causando un suave cosquilleo en su miembro descuidado.

Lentamente, dolorosamente lento, Aster salió de él y se metió de nuevo con esa misma velocidad agonizante. Esto se repitió un par de veces más antes de enterrarse hasta la empuñadura y comenzar un ritmo poco profundo, de rápidos empujes "Vas a rogar por eso, Jackie" susurró "Vas a suplicar y vas a gritar. Vas a recordar a dónde perteneces"

Jack estaba mareado por la excitante agonía. Le dolía el pecho por el aliento que le faltaba y su erección palpitaba dolorosamente. Bunny se deslizó en él de poco en poco tarareando contra los nervios en su interior de irregulares patrones. Él apenas era consciente de las lágrimas intentando escapar de sus ojos.

"¡Oh dios Aster! Por favor ¡Bunny, por favor!" detuvo sus súplicas cuando un impulso profundo lo sacudió.

"Más" Bunnymund resopló, arando el cuerpo más pequeño.

La longitud de Jack estaba dolorosamente dura y goteaba, el líquido cayendo sobre su ombligo, mezclándose entre piel y piel. Sus brazos estaban entumecidos. "Unngh Bunny, tómame, tómame y cógeme. Oh dios ¡por favor Aster! Me siento inmundo y te _necesito_. Por favor, hazme correrme, Aster, no puedo soportarlo. Duele Aster…" rogó entrecortadamente.

El movimiento llegó a ser casi enojado cuando el pooka aumentó su velocidad, causando un sollozo roto del chico "Dolió cuando… me dejaste…" gruño contra el cuello frío "…dolía…" el celo violento disminuyó nuevamente a paso de tortuga "Mi alma se había ido…" susurró, arrastrando su desaceleración dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Entonces, casi como una ocurrencia tardía, acelero el paso una vez más, adoptando un ritmo constante.

Jack se ahogó por las emociones abrumadoras y las estocadas magistrales en el lugar idóneo, cegándolo pero sin ser suficiente como para permitirle correrse. "Soy tuyo Bunny" gimió suplicante "Eres mi dueño. Mi alma. Mi corazón. Mi cuerpo. Tócame, toma lo que es tuyo, Aster. Unnngh, oh ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Fóllame Aster! ¡POR FAVOR!"

El pooka gruñó y se hundió profundamente en él, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura y la segunda venida. Jack podía sentir el exceso de secreciones líquidas en él y el revestimiento del miembro resbaladizo de Bunny, dando paso a un movimiento más suave.

Después de solo un breve respiro, Aster sacó el peso nuevamente al lado de su compañero y se deslizó fuera, acariciando su pálida barbilla y el cabello de Jack, aspirando el aroma del invierno.

Jack se sintió tenso como una cuerda de arco, mientras trataba de ser paciente con las caricias de su Bunny. Todavía estaba dolorosamente duro y el líquido que corría entre sus piernas le hacía cosquillas, no podía moverse por ningún motivo. Él gimió sin poder hacer nada más que acercarse al oído cercano a su rostro "Por favor Aster…." Estuvo a punto de llorar. No podía conseguir suficiente fricción para terminar. Él se presionó lo más que pudo al cuerpo más grande.

El pooka ignoró sus súplicas, y en su lugar comenzó a chuparle el otro lado del cuello, extrayendo sangre de la superficie y lamiendo la corta herida. La respiración de Jack era un lío de jadeos y gemidos mientras la boca caliente funcionaba sobre su pecho, dejando rastros de presión a su paso, antes de llegar a su pezón. Dientes inmediatamente lo atacaron y Jack chirriaba gimiendo en voz alta, retorciéndose contra el cuerpo implacablemente firme.

"Puedo escucharte Jackie" informó Aster con la piel fría en su boca. Jack gritó cuando el tomó el pezón entre sus dientes y lo enrolló alrededor de su lengua.

"Aster" exclamo jadeante "Esto no es justo, no estás jugando ju… ¡ah!" una garra recorría suavemente su escroto y casi se mordió la lengua, ya que recorrió la longitud de su miembro goteando y giró el líquido alrededor de su cabeza. Justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse por ese solo contacto, la pata se apoderó de su base, deteniendo su orgasmo.

En un instante, el duro miembro de Aster estaba de regreso _otra vez_, frotando su húmeda entrada. La respiración de Jack se volvió aprehensiva. Él estaba tan mal que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo dolía, no estaba seguro de poder resistir otra ronda "Bunny… yo no…" vaciló.

La erección de Bunny se apretó contra él y la cabeza entró en un pop mojado, pero se retiró de nuevo. Y otra vez. Otra pata caliente apareció entre ellos y Bunny se frotó, girando la cabeza del miembro de Jack mientras lo mantenía firme, deteniendo su orgasmo "Suplica" gruñó.

Y Jack lo hizo.

Nunca había estado en un infierno atormentando como ahora. Su amante alrededor, en su interior, después no, con la inmensa _necesidad_ de correrse y viéndose impedido. "Aster, por favor Bunny, haré lo que quieras. Seré tu puta, Bunny. Por favor, te lo ruego, por favor déjame venirme. Por favor, déjame venirme. Quiero correrme para ti, Aster. Me hace sentir bien, Bunny. Por favor, por favor _¡Por favor!"_

Y luego Aster lo estocó por completo y soltó su agarre tiránico, bombeando la longitud de Jack y digitando la cabeza, cepillando los nervios en su interior. Y Jack se desplomó en su orgasmo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. se ahogó en la intensidad y sólo vio luz, oscuridad y a continuación, no experimentó nada.

Se despertó con enormes y deslumbrantes ojos verdes mirándole el rostro preocupado "…Jack ¿estás bien, amor?"

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para concentrarse en todo a su alrededor. Estaba siendo mecido por su compañero, ambos todavía calientes y pegajosos y cansados. No pudo evitar la sonrisa cariñosa que alzó sus labios mientras miraba los espasmos violentos en la nariz de Bunnymund, su signo de malestar o preocupación "¡Qué bienvenida!..." dijo con voz ronca.

El pooka dejó escapar un suspiro y le acarició la mandíbula con firmeza "No creí que te desmayarías, compañero" se disculpó, aliviado "Supongo que tenías más presión acumulado de la que pensé…"

Jack se echó a reír a carcajadas, pero se detuvo cuando el dolor se encendió en sus piernas y espalda, dejándolo sin aliento "Creo que me rompiste…" bromeó, pero no tuvo éxito en alejar la ansiedad de la mirada de su amante.

Se conformó con rodarse cuidadosamente cerca del cuerpo caliente, con cuidado de no mover la parte inferior demasiado. Él suspiró con satisfacción cuando fue capaz de enterrar su rostro en el pecho del pooka "Sabes…" confesó "Tenía miedo de que te olvidaras de mí mientras estaba fuera" dejó escapar una dolorosa risa, exhalando accidentalmente con un sollozo "Te extrañé tanto…"

Él no hizo nada cuando su Bunny lo acercó aún más aplastando su rostro en un fuerte abrazo "Oh mi amor" respondió Aster sin aliento "¿Cómo podría olvidar mi alma?"

Jack sonrió cuando el cuerpo de su compañero le acarició profundamente la piel "Eres tan cursi" suspiró, luego se estremeció cuando trató de acomodarse y se encontró con el fuerte dolor de nuevo "…creo que estaré fuera de servicio por un tiempo…" gimió.

Aster se puso rígido y luego lo acunó suavemente para acostarlo en una posición más cómoda en el nido "No te preocupes presumido. Voy a cuidarte" prometió.

Jack frunció el ceño confuso "¿Qué hay de Pascua?" se preguntó. Sabía que debía estar a pocos días de llegar.

Ahora fue el turno de Aster de sonreír "Regresé anoche. Pascua fue ayer, compañero. Te lo perdiste"

El ceño de Jack se convirtió en una mirada de culpabilidad "¡Bunny lo siento!" se disculpó con remordimiento "No quería perdérmela ¡soy una persona terrible!"

Aster le dirigió una mirada de sufrimiento cariñoso "No, compañero, está bien. El mejor clima que he tenido en décadas" bromeó, ganándose una mueca "Realmente, supe que llegaste desde el día en que regresaste, pero no vine. Sabía que no podría dejarte si venía…" admitió.

Solo un poco calmado por la torpe disculpa, Jack gruñó en consentimiento "Pero todavía tienes que cuidarme. Fuiste difícil" hizo un puchero infantil, encrespando los dedos en la suave piel.

"Siempre te cuidaré, compañero" prometió Aster "Bienvenido a casa, amor"

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo! Por ahora... el próximo es algo diferente. Le tocará a Bunny consolar a un Jack muy... entristecido. Todo por culpa de la Marmota, debo agregar. Pero ustedes lo leerán pronto xD**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**~TONF**


	7. Zombie Ferviente Parte 1

**¡Yeah! ¡Qué de hits tuvieron los dos ultimos capítulos! ¡Me impresionan! Pues aquí está el siguiente, éste tiene una segunda parte que ya casi termino de traducir xD ¡Es impresionante! Veremos al Jack más inseguro que conocemos y le tocará a Bunny ser el tierno que lo consuele.**

**Gracias a: Shershiya Runa y meyamoadriytu por sus hermosos comentarios ¡también a los anónimos! ¡Graaaciaaas!**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

_Santo cielo, no sé qué le pasó éste capítulo. Empecé con una idea de simple sexo, pero no encontraba forma de enmarcarlo… y esto pasó. Tuve que hacer ésta historia en dos partes. Espero que esta mitad no los desanime._

**Clasificación: T por insultos y hombre/peludo amor.**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío, simplemente juego.**

**Zombie ferviente: Parte 1**

Había demasiados de ellos.

Claro, Jack sabía que había más que unos pocos espíritus para mantener el mundo en equilibrio, pero nunca había considerado la existencia de _éste_ número. Briznas, humanoides, ninfas y dríadas, espíritus, animales, entre otras criaturas menos definibles prensados estrechamente entre la multitud en el solsticio de verano. Grupos parecidos estaban juntos formando camarillas unidas, creando un mosaico del arco iris de cuerpos y _casi_ formando una ruta transpirable entre las multitudes.

Jack se ahogó en la situación claustrofóbica. Nunca se había dignado a asistir a celebraciones antes. Los veranos realmente no eran lo suyo. Pero los Guardianes eran necesarios para gestionar el evento, y Aster lo había arrastrado alegando sus responsabilidades y ahora debía sufrir el atestamiento de cientos de seres mágicos anónimos.

Él había sido reacio a separarse de su compañero en un principio, por temor a perderlo de vista entre la multitud, pero Bunnymund prefirió, obviamente, conversar con los seres de la primavera, y Jack solo quería bromear con ellos. Para guardar la dignidad de su Bunny (y su piel) finalmente se separó de su costado peludo favorito y serpenteó nervioso a través de la plebe.

Sobre todo, nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia en serio, aunque siempre parecía haber un representante de cada grupo que asentía cortésmente a su dirección o lo saludaba verbalmente. Era sólo política de educación para con un Guardián, aunque él era muy joven, un espíritu bromista relativamente desconocido.

A Jack no le importó la fría indiferencia que emanaban antiguos seres, respetados y establecidos, por mucho que odiaba la mala educación flagrante de algunos de los más jóvenes, se contuvo. Él habría preferido ser sutil en una broma pesada con el Padre Tiempo que insultarlo vilmente como el Horario de Verano.

No es como si todos importaran. Había unos pocos seres que Jack conoció y de inmediato se lamentó de no haberlos visto antes. April Fool era un genio loco y Jack O'Lantern no le permitía mantener la cara seria. La extraña pareja de hecho le ayudó a empezar a divertirse un poco.

Pero el deber era el deber y el más joven guardián fue obligado a dejar a sus nuevos amigos para presentarse al resto de la manada de criaturas mágicas. Sintiéndose un poco más seguro, Jack se abrió paso a través de un par de multitudes hasta que llegó a la última, los animales mágicos.

Las campanas sonaron cuando el espíritu del invierno fue recibido por la Marmota. El cuerpo grueso y peludo se impuso en su espacio personal y sus astutos ojos calculadores parecían medir su valor instantáneamente "¡Saludos, Guardián nuevo!" dijo la marmota con una áspera voz nasal "Mi nombre es Punxsutawney Phil y soy tu humilde servidor" un profundo arco floreciente surgió ante el recién presentado y el pavo de Acción de Gracias se engulló en lo que Jack sospechaba que era una risa burlona.

"Encantado de conocerte, eh, Phil" dijo Jack, ofreciendo su mano a la pata extendida. No estaba seguro si estaba siendo ridiculizado o ese era su extraño comportamiento habitual "Soy Jack Frost, el nuevo guardián… pero supongo que ya lo sabes. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…" no terminó su oferta; la oferta que Aster le explicó sería la que esperaban del nuevo representante de la magia del mundo, porque su _cliente_ inmediatamente le cortó.

"Oye, eres el favor de la semana del Conejo de Pascua ¿Cierto?"

El aire se enfrió bruscamente, bajando a temperaturas de la media estacional con mucha rapidez. La mayoría de los seres del área inmediatamente se estremecieron y se alejaron hacia ambientes cálidos. Jack no se molestó en ocultar el hielo de su mirada. Aster _también_ le había advertido que su relación podría ser un objeto de chisme y especulación. Jack no conocía a nadie que en su sano juicio pudiera ser grosero con el espíritu de la Pascua, pero él, Jack Frost, era un extraño, bastante nuevo y desconocido y ahora un advenedizo a los ojos de muchos seres mágicos. Había tratado de prepararse mentalmente para esta batalla antes de que comenzara.

Agarrando su bastón en una mano en una señal obvia de autoridad, Jack dejó que su mirada se hundiera en el animal que se había dirigido a él "Eso _no es_ de su incumbencia, señor" dijo sin expresión. Odiaba decir esas palabras. Si pudiera, habría escrito su amor y devoción por el conejo en todas las ventiscas del mundo, grandes letras, como un avión arrastrando una pancarta detrás de él en el cielo. Pero se había visto obligado a entrar en razón y la necesidad de sutileza en esa reunión le ganó. _Todos_ los guardianes habían insistido.

Los ojos en constante evaluación de Punxsutawney se centraron en su pétrea mirada, calculando "Ya veo" murmuró. Y Jack tenía la sospecha de que él lo hacía "Dime ¿No te da miedo la eventual disminución de interés? Eres tan simple, un espíritu insípido. Y muy muerto ¿cierto? ¿A poco no eres técnicamente un cadáver? ¿No es tu piel pálida y sin vida natural o es así porque representa al invierno? Bunnymund, por no hablar de mi buen amigo, Manny, deben estar perdiendo su estilo"

El agarre de Jack apretó minuciosamente la palma peluda. Sacó la mano de la extremidad congelada. Luego la tocó suavemente con su cayado. Se volteó fríamente, alejándose del último grupo con el cual había tenido que hablar y presentarse, pensando que podría haber sido un poco infantil congelar a una marmota gigante, pero no le importó en absoluto.

Hizo caso omiso de las risas y de las llamadas de sus nuevos amigos mientras se dirigía a propósito a través de la multitud, retirándose a la entrada de piedra enorme que mantenía la reunión oculta de los mortales. Hizo caso omiso de las voces airadas que comenzaban a abrirse paso entre la multitud, e ignoró a sus compañeros guardianes llamándolo. Tan pronto como cruzó el umbral de protección el viento lo levantó y se fue volando.

Había una razón por la que Jack Frost no asistía a eventos sociales. Una pequeña mota de miedo en su interior le preocupaba que iba a ser reconsiderado y encontrado indigno de sus nuevas responsabilidades, que, en secreto, temía que fuera cierto. Un temor más que prominente sugería que Aster pensaría lo mismo que _ellos_.

Simplemente no era justo.

Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que él solía ser, Jack se había hecho cargo de sí mismo muy bien "Soy un santo maldito" bromeó amargamente contra el viento del norte. Trató de no reflexionar sobre las palabras exactas que habían hablado. _Favor de la semana. Simple. Disminución de Interés. Muerto._ Esas palabras.

¿Qué le había hecho a la marmota?

Jack finalmente se centró de nuevo en la realidad y se encontró con el viento dejándolo en la cúspide de la madriguera. Hogar.

Arrastró la base de su cayado descuidadamente sobre la hierba tibia mientras vagaba sin rumbo sobre el santuario de la primavera, enfriando su apático camino. Él nunca se había visto a sí mismo feliz en un lugar tan _cálido_. Un hermoso lugar. Los colores y la vida abundaban aquí.

¿Eso _era_ normal?

Nunca había considerado su falta de color. Desde luego, nunca se había considerado a sí mismo muerto, a pesar de que _había _muerto…

Sacudió la cabeza con enojo desterrando los pensamientos de auto-desprecio en la cabeza y se acercó a la orilla de uno de los estanques reales, llenos de agua limpia y clara sin titne. Cuidadoso se mantener su cayado sobre los hombros, Jack miró pensativamente la ondulación, el espejo líquido distorsionándose. Todas las líneas clara y tonos azulados lo saludaron.

El joven espíritu se dejó caer al lado de la piscina con frustración, el cayado todavía seguro sobre sus hombros para evitar congelar el líquido transparente. Él distraídamente arrastró un dedo a través del barro oscuro en el borde del agua y se llegó una muestra a la cara para comparar.

Lo que era un profundo y rico café parecía casi negro contra su pálida piel, y la tierra comenzó a endurecerse, ya que su dedo la congelada, perdiendo su textura suave y pegajosa ¿Absorbía la vida de todo lo que tocaba? Detuvo la quebradiza, tierra congelada junto a su mejilla bajándola hasta el mentón, coloreando su rostro.

"¡Jack!" una voz reconfortante lo llamó a sus espaldas "¡Oi, ustedes! ¡Lo encontré!"

El joven guardián no se volteó cando el cuerpo caliente se sentó cómodamente a su lado en la hierba. No se volteó cuando escuchó otras formas pisando y zumbidos cercanos, tampoco. No le importaba lo que tenía que decirles.

"Jack ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! ¡No puedes congelar a los invitados! ¡Es de mala educación!" Norte comenzó con seriedad, actuando siempre como el padre. El muchacho pudo ver su severa mirada de reojo. El sonido batido de Sandy no despertó su interés. Él simplemente esperó a que el silencios discurso fuera traducido "Lo que Sandy dice es verdad, joven amigo. Deberías volver con nosotros. Te ayudaremos a aclarar la situación"

"¡No!" gritó Jack, finalmente, cayéndose casi sobre Bunnymund a su lado por el vigor "No voy a pedirle disculpas a ese…. ¡ese pelotudo! ¡ese grosero se lo merecía!" Jack estaba ahora manteniendo su cayado en el hombro con facilidad practicando por la casa de su compañero para complementar su perorata "Todo el mundo piensa que soy un pequeño y dulce duendecillo, ahora que soy un guardián, y se olvidan de la otra cara de Jack Frost. Mi centro es la diversión, pero el invierno sigue siendo peligroso y estoy harto de que la gente piense que puede juzgarme, sin retribución"

Por debajo de él, en la hierba, Bunnymund no se había movido ni hablado, pero parecía contento de ver a los otros Guardianes y a Jack. Tooth revoloteó cerca y puso una pequeña mano en su hombro "Jack" dijo en voz baja "Tú eres uno de los nuestros. Nunca vamos a permitir que alguien te haga algo y si nos hubieras dicho…"

Jack golpeó su mano en una rabia infantil "No, ¡No necesito que me cuiden! ¡Puedo pelear mis propias batallas! ¡No necesito nada de ustedes!"

Todos los ojos lo golpearon y el aire se congeló en los pulmones de Jack. Su pecho se movía con dificultad bajo la culpabilidad instantánea y sus palabras llenas de odio y su insinuación, no podía forzar su mirada a desplazarse al suelo. En su lugar, observó a los otros en un falso desafío.

Elipses se formaron sobre la cabeza de Sandy y Tooth se sonrojó violentamente. Las cejas de Norte se arquearon guardándose toda conversación. Aster todavía no hablaba.

"¿Qué te dijo, joven amigo?" el santo de la navidad preguntó finalmente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio "La marmota está celosa. Él siente que _él_ debería haber sido elegido en tu lugar. Debemos tomar decisiones _como grupo_ y volver a la fiesta. Sería poco educado de otra manera"

Un rubor de vergüenza se extendió por las mejillas de Jack ante la idea de transmitir la ofensa de la marmota. No quería dejar al descubierto sus miedos y debilidades. Arrastró lo pies descalzos en la hierba bajo sus pies y por casualidad dirigió una mirada a su amor, el ser que acababa de herir con sus palabras como púas. El conejo no estaba mirándolo a la cara, pero veía sus pies tamizar rutas en la hierba fina de verde esmeralda en su casa.

Jack tomó una decisión "…Él hizo comentarios acerca de Bunny y yo, sobre todo…" susurró. No le importaba su tenía que decirle a cada ser el universo sus secretos más profundos, que no iba a dejar que Aster pensara que no lo quería. La mirada del pooka se disparó hacia la suya y Jack casi no se dio cuenta del extraño revoltijo en su interior por el brillo peligroso en los ojos de su pareja "No quise decir, Aster. Yo te necesito. Siento haber dicho eso. Sabes que no quise decir…"

"Lo sé, compañero" Bunnymund le aseguró verbalmente bateando a la basura cualquier otra disculpa. El conejo finalmente se puso de pie, limpiándose la hierba en su piel y se volteó hacia el grupo "Ustedes adelántense. Voy a tener una charla con Frosty aquí y luego los pondremos al día, después decidiremos que hacer"

Norte lanzó una mirada de advertencia hacia la pareja "Tienen que estar de vuelta antes del anochecer" advirtió "Y no hagan nada drástico hasta que no se acuerde por el grupo"

Los dos asintieron al unísono y el hada de los dientes, Sandy y Papá Noel dieron la vuelta saliendo con vacilación, porque no querían dejar a los dos solos para resolver la situación, pero sabían que no podían contribuir en nada más por el momento.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido, Aster se volteó hacia Jack una vez más, rozando ligeramente el suelo manchado de su pálida piel y le ofreció toda su atención. Jack no estaba seguro de darle la bienvenida por el momento. Él todavía estaba crudo de dolor por las dolorosas palabras que el espíritu resentido le dirigió.

"Suéltalo, compañero"

Jack se sonrojó otra vez y se rompió ante la mirada esmeralda "Es una estupidez…" con suerte desviaría el tema.

"No, no lo es Jackie" Bunnymund insistió "Yo te conozco, puedes ser de cuidado, pero no eres malo. Lo que le hiciste a Phil casi pudo lastimarlo, compañero"

"¡Bien!" Jack no pudo evitar el placer vengativo "La próxima vez sabrá que no debe insultarme ni a mí ni a mis seres queridos" brazos fuertes vinieron a posarse sobre sus hombros. Podía sentir las garras presionar su cuello con firmeza.

Aster lo miró fijamente al rostro "Dime lo que te dijo, compañero" enunció con cuidado. El peligro estaba a la vuelta de sus ojos y Jack sabía que no podía hacer nada más que decirle a su Bunny todo. Su cara parecía quemar y odiaba que no podía apartar la mirada del rostro insistente.

"…Él me llamó tu favor… de la semana…" murmuró casi con voz inaudible. Norte no escucharía la confesión, pero Aster sí, Jack lo sabía "Dijo que era simple y aburrido… y un cadáver. Y otras cosas…"

"¿Qué otras cosas?"

La voz era clara y tranquila y aterradora. Jack casi se puso a pensar en las defensas para el delincuente, pero mantuvo las palabras en jaque "Me preguntó cosas…. Si me daba miedo que me dejaras. Si luzco frío y sin vida porque estoy muerto o simplemente por el invierno… ese tipo de cosas… dijo que perdiste tu gusto…" tomó una profunda respiración y apoyó las manos sobre la tensa musculatura que se apoyaba en sus hombros "Y me enojé y lo congelé. Traté de no hablar de ti, Bunny, pero él seguía diciendo cosas. Lo siento" suspiró derrotado y bajó la mirada. Si él no podía manejar su malestar en público ¿cómo podría esperar que su Bunny le ayudara en cosas que sí importaban?

Para su sorpresa, se presionó contra el pecho de Aster "Yo también lo siento, compañero. No debí haberte dejado solo…" el conejo gruñó.

Jack olió la petulancia "No necesito una niñera" murmuró con irritación, ganándose una sonrisa silenciosa de su compañero.

"Suena como si lo hicieras…"

"Cállate estúpido gran conejo" bromeó Jack, abrazándose fuertemente contra su compañero antes de separarse del cuerpo peludo "Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó expectante.

"Volvemos a la fiesta" respondió Aster con una sonrisa que sacó una señal claramente decepcionada de su compañero "Le diremos a los demás que yo me haré cargo del asunto y tú volverás a repartir caos con esos espíritus idiotas que conociste hoy"

A regañadientes acordaron el plan de acción, y la pareja regresó. Jack se separó de su compañero a regañadientes otra vez, y se fue a buscar al otro Jack y a Fool. Se sintió aliviado cuando ninguno de ellos pidió una explicación a su desaparición, sólo le guiñeron el ojo y asintieron con la cabeza.

El extraño trío se encontraba en medio de una orquesta intentando hacer una broma a una ninfa del agua cuando el murmullo entre la multitud rugió, arruinando sus travesuras. Frustrados por el momento, los estafadores se voltearon para ver qué estaba pasando.

Jack se sonrojó y se removió nerviosamente al ver que Bunny estaba en el centro de toda la atención. El pooka se enfrentó a un Punxsutawney temblante y le reprendía con eficacia como una vieja madre a su hija adolescente rebelde.

"La próxima vez que insultes a un guardián, recibirás más que un culo congelado, amigo. Ahora anímate y deja de temblar o te daré un combate de mierda que te avergonzará más" por ahora las multitudes estaban en silencio, y se abrían en estado de shock por la marmota castigada y el conejo justo, por lo que los próximos susurros, palabras personales fueron inadvertidamente escuchadas por todos "Si vuelves a insultar a mi compañero, Phil, rasgaré tus miembros y haré un saco mullido…."

Un estremecimiento recorrió al animal castigado, que lastimosamente se escabulló de vuelta para perderse en la multitud. Entonces, al igual que el espectáculo había terminado. Los seres comenzaron su propio chisme "Hey, hey, Jack" Fool susurró al espíritu del invierno devanado "¿No era ese como tú, novio, conejoamigo, lo que sea?"

Jack sacudió la cabeza sin pensar "Él es mi compañero" corrigió significativamente.

Jack O'Lantern se rio en voz alta "Amigo ¿eso qué significa?"

Jack sonrió con orgullo a pesar de su rubor avergonzado "Significa para siempre" informó.

Los dos se miraron extrañados, pero se encogieron de hombros y lo jalaron para recuperar los planes previos al caos y la entropía.

El sol se ponía en el día más largo del año, cuando Jack finalmente fue llamado por los otros Guardianes para desearles a todos los seres un buen y próspero año hasta la próxima estación. Rápidamente hizo planes con Jack O'Lantern y Fool para verse en otro día y salió corriendo al lado de su compañero.

Uno por uno, todos los seres mágicos hicieron sus salidas y prometieron volver el próximo año. Jack tuvo la precaución de permanecer neutral cuando Phil pasó. Quería que los Guardianes se sintieran orgullosos. Quería que Aster se sintiera orgulloso.

No fue sino hasta que todos los seres se habían ido, dejando solos a los Guardianes, que Norte exigió una explicación completa. Tooth y Sandy se inclinaron hacia adelante entusiasmados por el chisme. No había pasado nada tan excitante o dramático en siglos. Las reuniones eran por lo general un enlace comunitario de la magia de los seres mágicos de todo el mundo.

Pero el pooka se mantuvo estoico y de labios apretados "Sólo un malentendido que debía solucionar" fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a Jack Frost agotado hacia la salida para ir a casa.

La pareja aún tenía problemas que discutir.

**Nota de la autora:** _Jack ha estado solo durante trescientos años. Siento como si probablemente tuviera problemas de abandono. Y estar siempre en la cúspide antes de la edad adulta, diría que está teñido de rebelión y problemas de autoestima también._

_Se reunieron en Stonehenge._

_Y ese es en realidad el nombre de la marmota. Me encanta. Hice un poco de investigación y traté de hacer que la personalidad coincidiera. Pensé que sería apropiado elegir a éste personaje por la reacción de Aster en la película. Lol._

_El sexo viene en el próximo capítulo ¿Pueden creer que todavía tengo por escribir?_

* * *

** ¡Yeah! Oh, esa marmota fue tan grosera, me encantó cómo la confrontó Bunny. Estoy segura de que aprendieron su lección: no se metan con Jack.**

**Jack O'Lantern es el espíritu del halloween y Apri Fool el de las bromas. Mejores amigos para Jack no se me pudieron ocurrir (¡la de bromas que harán esos tres!) de hecho Lantern saldrá en un capítulo más adelante, pero eso se verá después.**

**En el siguiente viene el lemmon y además una charla muy tierna entre esos dos... ¡Gracias por leer! y sus comentarios se agradecerán muchísimo =D**

**~TONF**


	8. Zombie Ferviente Parte 2

**¡Hola a todos! lamento la demora con este capítulo, ¡me fui un fin de semana de vacaciones a la capital! fue divertido xD (Más relajante de no haber ido con mi familia pero... ya que) no llevé la laptop (norma familiar) así que ahora que acabo de llegar del aeropuerto les subo este capítulo ¡Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!**

**Aviso además que no he traducido el siguiente capítulo para que con ese también tengan algo de paciencia xD**

**Disclaimer.-NADA es mío. Solo traduzco bajo permiso de LoveOfLiterature**

* * *

_En realidad tenía la mayor parte de este escrito el lunes por la noche, pero entonces la vida pasó y no llegó a publicar cerca de mi fecha límite usual…_

… _ya hora para mi muy tiznado segunda parte._

**Clasificación: M por contenido sexual y lenguaje.**

**Disclaimer: NO posee o hago dinero con nada de esto.**

**Zombie Ferviente: Parte 2**

Bunnymund decidió esperar hasta la mañana para tener su pequeña charla. Jack estaba exhausto y agotado emocionalmente. Pero había, obviamente, problemas que debían ser resueltos.

Jack no podía congelar a cualquiera que le insultara verbalmente. El muchacho era un Guardián ahora y necesitaba comportarse como tal, por lo menos durante los eventos públicos como el solsticio de verano. No importaba que el conejo pensara que la ira del joven espíritu era un poco adorable. Hace un año Bunnymund nunca habría imaginado o creído que Jack estaría defendiendo su _honra_.

Sonriendo suavemente a su pesar, Aster colocó suavemente a su pareja en el nido común y cuidadosamente colocó el cayado del espíritu invernal en su gancho. El muchacho se acurrucó hacia su lado y acaricio la almohada del pooka, quedándose dormido instantáneamente e inconscientemente invitando al conejo a _por favor_ unirse a él.

El pooka suspiró suavemente y se acomodó en el espacio dejado por él, acurrucándose protectoramente hacia su compañero. Se le ocurrió que el cuerpo frío arrimado desesperadamente en su abrazo sería insoportable para cualquier persona sin aislamiento como ropa o piel. En lugar de sentir lástima por la enajenación física involuntaria del niño Aster sintió alivio y orgullo de que él fue elegido por el niño para entregarse.

Ellos realmente encajaron perfectamente en opinión del conejo, el equilibrio entre ellos podría trabajar de forma aguda en sintonía. Los dos estaban rotos, eran orgullosos y más vulnerables de lo que otros probablemente nunca sabrían.

Aster consideró los eventos del día mientras se quedaba dormido. Jack era fácil de alterar y parecía tener baja autoestima, sin confianza en sus relaciones con los demás. Al principio Bunnymund había asumido que el muchacho estaba climatizándose a sí mismo a todas las nuevas circunstancias de su existencia, y ahora él lo conocía mejor. El nuevo guardián bramaba y desafiaba derrochando confianza, pero el pooka podía decir que su compañero estaba esperando que alguien viera sus llamados y rompiera su caparazón para abandonarlo por siempre.

La culpa casi consumió a Bunnymund arrugando los ojos cerrados, deseando derramar lágrimas de ira. Él había sido exactamente lo que Jack temía por trescientos años. Había sido odioso y negligente e incluso en ocasiones cruel con el espíritu joven por mucho tiempo. No sabía cómo Jack podría incluso haberlo _perdonado_, y muchos menos amarlo. Sosteniendo el cuerpo más frío contra su pecho peludo, sopló besos llenos de dolor agradecido a su suave cabello haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz.

Parecía que Jack no creía que podía ser amado incondicionalmente, aunque el corazón de Aster dolía al pensar que su pareja aún no creía en su devoción, no realmente, él decidió que iba a ser difícil demostrar su amor. Sabía que uno o incluso dos demostraciones de afecto nunca quitarían tres siglos de abandono, tal vez nada podría, pero lo intentaría.

Bunnymund no sabía que se quedó dormido hasta que despertó en un nido vacío y oscuro. En la pequeña ventana no brillaba ni una luz del sol, sólo el suave resplandor de la luna. Tratando de no entrar en pánico y saltar a conclusiones, él se levantó de la cama buscando a su compañero desaparecido.

En el exterior, el medio ambiente por lo general era caliente con un toque bochornoso, la rigidez de la hierba crujía bajo sus pies.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el pooka encontrara a su compañero perdido. Tras el frío en el aire, finalmente encontró la pequeña figura sentada al lado del estanque en donde lo había encontrado al principio del día. Un par de pálidos reflejos azules esféricos cogieron su mirada bajo la luz de la luna y el muchacho se inclinó hacia él con más fuerza.

Aliviando sus pasos en el duro paseo, Aster se acercó al triste muchacho "Hey Frostbite ¿Quieres compañía?" le preguntó al reflejo tan casualmente como pudo deteniéndose al lado de su amor y poniéndose en cuclillas para igualar su altura.

Los ojos en el agua se separaron de la mirada preocupada y vieron la figura a su lado encogiéndose de hombros "Si quieres…" finalmente aceptó.

Bunnymund se acomodó buscando comodidad, con la esperanza de demostrarle que de ninguna manera planeaba irse. No fue hasta que sentó que notó ambas manos de Jack manchadas de una miríada de tintes. Tomando los dedos antes sin colores en sus manos, trató de forma automática alcanzar las manos entrelazadas hasta la piscina para intentar lavar la sustancia de la piel pálida.

Jack hizo un gesto con las manos y las retiró fuerza del alcance de Bunnymund "No" insistió "Me… gustan los colores" el conejo observó cómo el muchacho metió con cuidado las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

"¿Qué hay de malo con que tus manos se vean limpias?" preguntó Aster con cuidado. Su corazón se encogió cuando su compañero se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza, negándose a responder la pregunta. Él se inclinó más cerca del chico y le acarició la oreja con su nariz "Si no la lavas pronto se verá mal…"

"Mejor que mi piel incolora" susurró Jack abatido.

Bunnymund esposó a su compañero en una suave reprimenda "No seas tonto, dingo" le reprendió, empujando el huesudo hombro junto a él "¿Por qué estás así de triste, compañero? ¿Es por esa estúpida marmota?" tomó las manos del chico otra vez y las condujo hacia al agua una vez más, ésta vez sin encontrar resistencia alguna al fregar el color de los dedos y de las uñas dejando las manos perfectas.

"Soy muy débil" suspiró Jack "NI siquiera tengo un día de fiesta. Soy pálido, delgado, un alborotador ¿Por qué la Luna me elegiría un Guardián? Y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de decírmelo en persona. Ni siquiera valgo _su_ tiempo…"

"Tú eres digno de _MI_ tiempo, compañero" dijo Aster, secando los dedos congelados en la piel de su estómago y luego sostenerlos. Él miró al otro lado del estanque donde estaba al resplandor reflejado de la luz lunar "Tal vez quería que nosotros te introdujéramos a esa idea ¿No lo habías pensado?"

Se encogió de hombros y Jack espetó "¿Estoy muerto, Aster?"

El conejo no pudo ocultar la mirada incrédula al dar la respuesta "Ahora ¿Por qué piensas en una maldita tontería como esa?" preguntó.

Jack se encogió de hombros apático "Morí antes de convertirme en un Guardián. Soy frío y pálido. Creo que _agua helada_ corre por mis venas en lugar de sangre. Suena bastante muerto para mí…"

Aster suspiró y se movió, tirando del cuerpo frío hacia su regazo de modo que los dos pudieran ver fijamente el reflejo combinado en el borde del estanque. Envolviendo su musculoso brazo alrededor del cuerpo delgado, él deslizó sus patas cálidas hasta debajo de la sudadera para sentir la suave y fresca piel de su compañero. No le ayudó mucho su ronroneo cuando el pequeño cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto. Mientras que él odiaba que tal cosa provocara una respuesta tan privada de su amante, al menos esperaba que sus atenciones fueran siempre bien recibidas.

"Los muertos no tiemblan, Jackie" susurró en su oreja tiernamente "Ellos no respiran, no se ruborizan, no aman ¿Me amas, compañero?"

"Sí"

"Y yo te amo. Más de lo que me quiero a mí mismo. O más que cualquier otra cosa. Más de lo que amo a los niños. Más de lo que amo la esperanza" confesó en voz baja. Otro estremecimiento recorrió al muchacho que sostenía y lo apretó más, viendo un poco de hielo deslizándose por la mejilla en el reflejo del agua "Tú eres perfecto tal y como eres"

Un momento pasó antes de que el espíritu invernal volviera a hablar "Es tan hermoso aquí, Aster. Hay colores en todas partes. Es cálido. Es el lugar perfecto para ti. Y es lo opuesto a mí" graznó Jack "¿Dónde pertenezco?"

"Tú eres mi claridad, amor" respondió Bunnymund inmediatamente y con seguridad "Eres mi frescura. Mi punto de enfoque en este distorsionado mundo. Cuando había perdido mi esperanza, me la regresaste. Eres mi salvador, Jack, Y realmente no pienso que pueda alguna vez vivir sin ti otra vez" pasó sus garras con cuidado sobre el pecho de su amor, haciendo una pausa para sentir los latidos del corazón que se agitaba bajo su palma. Jack enterró su cara en el brazo peludo, limpiándose las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"¿Así que no te importa si soy aburrido y sin color?" preguntó el joven guardián, con auto desaprobación y una sonrisa irónica.

Aster soltó una breve carcajada "¿Aburrido? No sé de quién crees que estemos hablando, pero mi compañero es el maldito espíritu invernal de la diversión que no me ha dado ni un minuto de _aburrimiento_ desde que se convirtió en Guardián. Y nunca he visto un tono azul como el de tus ojos. No puedo conseguirlo no importa cuánto mezcle mis colores. Es una maldita vergüenza. Haría los huevos más lindos…"

Para el gran deleite de Bunnymund, una sonrisa vacilante y real apareció en el rostro angelical de su compañero rociando un suave rubor azulado "¿Realmente trataste de hacer tintes del color de mis ojos?" murmuró a través de la sonrisa.

"Todo el maldito tiempo"

Aster sonrió en el cuello de su amante y lo acarició con la nariz cariñosamente, dejando caer besos en la línea de la mandíbula y añadiendo fricción en las caricias de sus patas. Su sonrisa se hizo menos inocente cuando los pequeños ruidos emanaron de los labios pálidos y azulados que quería ansiosamente para él. Gruñó cuando el pequeño cuerpo comenzó a moverse empujando la pata hacia abajo, chocando con el elástico de los pantalones que su compañero insistía en usar "Hmm, aquí tienes otra prueba de que no estás muerto, Jackie" ronroneó, sonriendo al enganchar el bulto de su pareja que respiraba ahora irregularmente.

Sentado bajo la luz de la luna con su amor, Bunnymund bebió con los ojos a chico jadeante y retorciéndose entre sus manos, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Él frunció el ceño. No debería ser eso. Su compañero debería ver exactamente cuán hermoso era en realidad "Abre los ojos, amor" le ordenó, y sintió un orgullo territorial al instante en que le obedeció.

Él miró su reflejo en el estanque, esperando que la mirada de su compañero se encontrara consigo mismo. La nublosa lujuria retraso el enfoque del chico, pero finalmente encontró los ojos de Bunny y Aster disfruto viendo el sonrojo propagándose en los rasgos pálidos que observaba en el agua.

El delgado cuerpo de Jack estaba sentado torcido en su regazo peludo, la imagen representada en su plenitud sobre el estanque. Los brazos de Bunnymund se envolvían entorno a él, uno escondido bajo su vieja sudadera azul, el otro bombeando rítmicamente el bulto bajo la tela marrón apretado entre las piernas del chico. Su propia cabeza peluda descansaba sobre el hombro flaco de su compañero, acariciando y ronroneando la piel enrojecida.

Estaba decepcionado de vez a su compañero cerrar los ojos, negándose a mirar la imagen que creaban juntos, pero no quería forzarlo a hacer algo con lo que se sintiera incómodo. En su lugar, detuvo sus caricias temporalmente para jalar la sudadera hacia arriba sobre la cabeza del chico y tímidamente le siguieron los pantalones sobre sus delgadas caderas, jalándolos los más lejos que pudo sin mover a su pareja. El hecho de que Jack no quería verse a sí mismo, no significaba que Aster no quería disfrutar la vista.

Cuando estuvo hecho, miró nuevamente la imagen espectacular en el agua, bebiendo con sus ojos la prístina, el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero en el claro de luna, los pantalones arrugados alrededor de la parte inferior de sus muslos. Queriendo ver mejor, Bunnymund se empujó suavemente hacia adelante, obligando a Jack a pararse sobre sus rodillas frente al agua antes de levantarse y hacer lo mismo detrás de él.

Podía ver a lo largo del hombro que los cristalinos ojos estaban abiertos de nuevo, pero miraban abajo en la hierba en vez de sus reflejos en el estanque. Aster pasó las patas de arriba hacia abajo en su cuerpo pálido, una vez más, mirando sus propias acciones en el reflejo "Es como tocar un rayo de luna…" susurró. Jack resopló, pero sus ojos se asomaron hasta vislumbrar su imagen. Animado, el conejo añadió "Te ves hermoso"

Los fríos ojos saltaron de nuevo a su reflejo y sus mejillas se oscurecieron con vergüenza "Me veo ridículo…" siseó, pero Bunny tenía su mirada atrapada en sí mismo y sabía que Jack no se vería de nuevo. Se reclinó agarrando las caderas, se movió presionando la erección en el costado y espalda de su compañero, ganándose un grito de asombro.

"No hay nada de ridículo en cuánto te quiero…" ronroneó él, lamiendo el delgado cuello bajo su boca, manteniendo el contacto visual con el reflejo de su amante. Se alegró cuando el pequeño pecho se relajó y los delgados brazos se movieron a tientas hacia atrás para entrar en contacto con su cuerpo. No pudo resistir un gemido, viendo el rebote del miembro de su amante, descuidado en el claro lunar. Incapaz de resistirse, agarró el miembro con una pata, recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo, de la base antes de regresar a la cabeza otra vez y recorriendo el líquido que se formaba en la punta.

Jack gimió cuando él lo soltó para terminar lo empezado con los pantalones. Movió la ropa hacia abajo las rodillas del muchacho y sin ceremonias lo levantó, sacando la tela por completo exponiendo la clara piel del cuerpo antes de regresarlo a su posición anterior sobre sus rodillas frente a él.

Recompensando a su compañero, volvió a su oficio anterior sobre su miembro, bombeando suavemente mientras veía el rostro del chico en el agua. La cabeza de Jack cayó hacia atrás descansando sobre su hombro mientras él observaba la obra de Bunnymund a través de un sonrojo profundo "¿Tú vas a…cogerme, Bunny?" se quedó sin aliento.

Aster negó con la cabeza "No, compañero" suspiró y se deleitó con el gemido de protesta que llegó como respuesta "Pero voy a hacerte el amor, si quieres…"

El pequeño cuerpo se estremeció otra vez, y Jack gimió, moviéndose para presionar su palpitante erección hacia Bunnymund mientras los dos se movían juntos en el reflejo "Sí Bunny, lo quiero" le dijo al reflejo.

Aster asintió con un gruñido y se pasó una pata sobre las piernas del chico, primero por debajo y luego hasta los muslos internos, recorriendo una caricia rápida sobre el escroto de su compañero antes de obligarle a separar las piernas "Prepárate a ti mismo, compañero. Quiero verlo" insistió.

Los ojos color azul se precipitaron a la distancia por un momento antes de regresar con una pregunta "¿Qué puedo usar? El agua se congelará si la toco…"

Aster sonrió abiertamente y le hizo señas hacia una mano delgada, que Jack alzó, y el muchacho se quedó sin aliento, jadeando ya que la pareja observó cómo el conejo sorbía los dedos en su boca, lamiendo entre los dedos y recubriendo cada uno con una gruesa capa de saliva. Cuando sacó la mano, si aliento nublaba todo "Intenta así" respiró.

Jack bajó la mano temblorosa, llegando detrás de él y entre sus cuerpos prensados, Aster puso un poco de distancia, dándole el espacio suficiente para maniobrar al chico. Estuvo a punto de no contenerse a sí mismo mientras observaba cómo uno de los empapados dedos entraba en el pálido cuerpo con cuidado "Eso es, Jackie" gruñó "trabaja en abrirte para mí, amor"

En el reflejo del estanque, Bunnymund observó la mano de Jack hacer su trabajo entre las piernas, presionando vacilante otro dedo en su interior, ganándose la sensación de una quemadura. Sin ayuda, se recostó hacia adelante sobre su codo, trabajando en él con sus dedos.

La mirada de Aster se separó un poco a partir del espectáculo que estaba recibiendo cuando el cuerpo se dejó caer hacia adelante. La nueva posición le dio más vista a la acción, pero quería que su compañero los viera juntos, moviéndose como uno solo "así no, compañero" él gruñó, tirando de los hombros de su amor suavemente hacia atrás para ayudarle a arrodillarse más derecho otra vez.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la erección abandonada de su compañero y él se inclinó hacia adelante, torciéndose alrededor del delgado cuerpo mientras veía en el reflejo los ojos azules "No pares, amor" le dijo, y se sumergió a lamer con su áspera lengua la longitud teniendo cuidado de evitar la cabeza.

Su corazón martilló ante el sonido de los gritos de Jack, y se observó a sí mismo en el estanque, lamiendo y besando y chupando la longitud de la erección de su compañero mientras él se trabajaba a si mismo con los dedos temblorosos "Agrega otro dedo, compañero. Vas a necesitarlo" él lamió alrededor de la piel que estaba devorando. Casi se perdió a sí mismo al ver el otro dedo ingresar en el cuerpo delgado y su amor gritó, torciendo su mano para abrirse "Uno más, amor, eso es todo" alentó.

"No" Jack jadeó temblando "…Te quiero en mí… ahora"

Sin necesidad de hacerse del rogar, Aster se enderezó y se acomodó más cómodamente detrás de su compañero. Después de ajustes sin menor importancia, tenía su erección presionando en la entrada preparada de su amor. Capturó los ojos azules en el estanque, y se empujó suavemente hacia adelante, entrando en la esbelta figura. Jack siseó de dolor, pero no dejó de mirar el reflejo, viendo como un hombre hambriento por el largo miembro deslizándose hasta la empuñadura.

Bunnymund no podía dejar de mirar el pecho relajado, el corazón golpeándolo, la cara sonrojada y los ojos chispeantes. Ningún ser con ojos y cabeza podrían pensar allí de _ninguna manera_ que el hombre con el que estaba conectado era aburrido y sencillo "Jack…" respiraba como una oración "mi Jack… mi amor…"

El joven guardián gritó su nombre ante las palabras susurradas, excitado y alentando un movimiento más rápido en las embestidas. Aster observó cómo rebotaba en el delgado cuerpo, con cada estocada que daba se deleitaba ante el rubor que causaba en su compañero y veía cómo controlaba su cuerpo "Precioso" gruñó.

Lentamente su miembro persistente, él se conformó con un ritmo casi perezoso, deslizándose dentro y fuera del pequeño cuerpo con suavidad. Con una atención estable, sobrepasó la cadera que estaba agarrando y cepilló el miembro de su amante y el muchacho volvió a gritar "¿Cómo te sientes ahora, compañero?" preguntó con una sonrisa e hizo hincapié en la cuestión con la embestida hacia sus nervios internos.

"¡Ah! ¡Oh, Bunny!" Jack gritó cuando el conejo continuó embistiendo contra los nervios que le hacían ver estrellas "Uugghhhnnn… yo… me haces… ¡ah!... sentir… tan… ¡ungh!" Aster apretó su agarre mientras el chico se corría, arrojando chorros líquidos sobre su vientre, que goteaban abajo en su torso y entre sus piernas. Aster se detuvo dándole a su amante la oportunidad de respirar y conectarse a sí mismo.

"¿Bien?" no podía ayudar pero sí bromear.

"Vivo" respondió Jack sin aliento.

El aliento de Bunnymund se aceleró y se aferró al cuerpo temblando contra él, viendo el rostro contento entre su piel reflejándose en el estanque "Te amo, Jackie…" murmuró.

"Yo también te amo, Bunny" su compañero suspiró antes de recogerse a sí mismo y sentarse una vez más, empujándose a sí mismo contra Bunny de nuevo, con los ojos brillando bajo la luz de la luna "No has terminado tan pronto ¿verdad viejo?" preguntó, desmotado sintiendo todavía el miembro en su interior.

Ahora Aster se estremeció. El muchacho era insaciable. A veces se preguntaba si tenía algo de sangre de conejo también "Creo que puedo darte una ronda más, chico" cedió, y empujó de nuevo el cuerpo antes de ser detenido por su compañero.

"Espera" dijo "Tengo una idea. Acuéstate…"

Aster se allanó, saliendo de su amor para recostarse sobre la espalda en la hierba de manera que Jack pudiera gatear hasta su cuerpo, sentándose a horcajas sobre sus caderas "Quiero montarte, Bunny" respiró "Y quiero hacerlo a _mí_ ritmo"

Aster asintió con la cabeza y tuvo que aferrarse de la hierba bajo sus manos cuando Jack dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo, apretándose a sí mismo contra el cuerpo caliente. Su visión se nubló cuando el chico comenzó a moverse, gimiendo en voz alta mientras se retorcía y se plantaba de nuevo en la dura longitud una y otra vez. Él dejó escapar un grito de consternación cuando se le impidió hacer cualquier movimiento; sus propios esfuerzos siendo castigados cuando Jack se tiró a sí mismo casi exponiendo su miembro para empujar apenas la cabeza en sí mismo.

Gimió cuando Jack se llenó a sí mismo otra vez, y no pudo detener los sonidos que estaba haciendo cuando el pequeño cuerpo se deslizó contra él a un ritmo brutal ahora. Podía sentir los brazos esbeltos clavándose a sus lados en la hierba, trabajando duro, y los muslos apretados alrededor de su cadera, su aliento fresco jadeando en contra de su barbilla. Pero no fue hasta que él miró por encima para verlos juntos en el estanque, su cuerpo delgado, Jack como plata encima de él bajo la luz de la luna, y él se vino. Se sintió a sí mismo perder todo control y su compañero presionándose hacia abajo contra él firmemente, apretando su cara en su pecho mientras aceptaba todo lo de Aster en su interior.

Bunnymund jadeó y observó cómo la figura más pequeña respiraba pesadamente "Vaya" dijo con voz entrecortada "eso fue malditamente brillante"

El espíritu invernal encima de él se estremeció de una risa silenciosa y cuando levantó la cabeza para contestar la boca de Aster se secó. El rostro del muchacho estaba radiante, lleno de colores brillantes, una enorme sonrisa y un brillo alegre en los ojos "Tal vez debería estar arriba más a menudo… mph"

Bunnymund se lanzó hacia adelante y capturó la sonrisa, agarrando descaradamente la boca de su amor antes de que pudiera terminar su pensamiento, tirando de él hacia arriba y más cerca de su propio rostro. No podía dejar de morder los labios fríos y pasar por la lengua por los dientes perfectos. Sintió que su pecho retumbaba y pudo sentirlo resonar a través de su compañero. Se acercó más a él, agarrando el cuerpo como si pudiera evaporarse de lo contrario. Si se dejaba a sí mismo pensar demasiado, Aster se asustaría por la intensidad de sus sentimientos por el pequeño espíritu, tan vulnerable en sus brazos "Nunca me dejes, Jack" le rogó a través de la lengua y los dientes "Te necesito"

Podía sentir el corazón del muchacho tamborilear contra su caja torácica y los brazos delgados, apretando posesivamente a su alrededor "No te preocupes, Bunny" susurró Jack con cariño "Voy a mantenerte a salvo" Aster asintió con la cabeza, rozando el mentón contra la parte superior de la suave cabeza y agarrando con más fuerza aún.

Sacudió su cuerpo, sentando a los dos en posición vertical. Acarició el oído de su compañero, ronroneó y olisqueo la piel fragante "Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama" susurró al fin.

La risa de Jack le hizo derrumbarse "Probablemente… Hey, Bunny"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que MiM nos miraba?"

Aster resopló una carcajada divertida, recogiendo primero al muchacho, él de pie con piernas temblorosas, luego las ropas desechadas, agrupándolas bajo el brazo. No las necesitarían durante un tiempo "Probablemente, el muy hijo de puta. Ahora vamos a entrar. Ésta es la noche más corta del año…"

Como si fuera una señal, Jack cubrió un bostezo con el dorso de la mano mientras sujetaba la pata de su pooka firmemente contra su otra mano. Bunnymund guió a su compañero suavemente hacia dentro, le ayudó a recostarse en la cama antes de él mismo buscar una posición cómodo envolviendo nuevamente a su pareja "Bien cerca, compañero. Buenas noches" bostezó, acariciando el fresco cuello.

"Buenas, Aster. Te amo"

A pesar de su asimiento tentativo de conciencia, Bunnymund sonrió ampliamente en la piel de su compañero "También te amo" si Jack dijo algo más, Aster no escuchó porque estaba dormido al instante, cómodo y contento con absolutamente todo.

* * *

**Creo que revisé el capítulo antes de irme... creo. Así que si ven errores me dicen y los corrijo xD ¡Gracias por leer! NO se olviden que sus comentarios enriquecen mi alma... bueno algo así.**

**~TONF**


	9. Mal Sueño

**¡Holaa! Etto… he estado DEMASIADO ocupada lo siento. Pero aquí está el capítulo. Les diría que traigo pronto el que sigue pero sería una mentira, de ahora mis actualizaciones serán más lentas porque regresé a la escuela, culpen al sistema educativo ¡No a mí!**

**Gracias a:**

**Shershiya Runa y Youko Saiyo por sus comentarios.**

**Disclaimer.-Nada me pertenece. Es de LoveOfLiterature. Solo traduzco bajo permiso.**

* * *

Clasificación M: por lenguaje, temas de adultos y violación.

Disclaimer: No lo poseo ni hago dinero.

**Mal sueño**.

Jack se echó a reír cuando su bola de nieve golpeó en el blanco y su Bunny tuvo que parpadear el polvo congelado de los ojos, la magia de la diversión inyectando una sonrisa y encendiendo sus músculos. La sonrisa descarada del espíritu invernal irritó a su enemigo ficticio aún más mientras flotaba justo fuera de su alcance, flotando perezosa y descuidadamente justo encima las copas de los árboles "¿Qué sucede, Bunny? ¿No vas a atraparme? ¿O son ciertos los rumores de que eres una enorme gallina que pone por sí mismo los huevos?" se echó a reír, esquivando una bola de nieve pesada que zumbó junto a su cabeza.

"Palabras fuertes para un _cuento,_ compañero" Bunny se burló de nuevo juguetonamente "¿Qué te parece si me lo dices en la cara? ¡Sin esconder ese cerebro entre las nubes!"

Jack se rió de nuevo y se lanzó hacia la tierra, planeando recoger un puñado de nieve justo debajo de su pooka "¿Te vuelves lento al envejecer, compañero?" preguntó burlonamente, posándose de nuevo en las ramas de los árboles esculpiendo perezosamente la bola de nieve perfecta. Para su sorpresa, él consiguió un golpe en el hombro, un momento después, una sacudida estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio "Buen intento, Aster, pero necesitaras más que eso" llamó hacia abajo sonriendo.

Otra bola de nieve le golpeó, ésta vez justo en el pecho, lo que le hizo tambalearse y perder su proyectil ante las fuerzas de la gravedad "¡Hey, no es justo!" gritó, mirando a su alrededor, cerca de la base del árbol en búsqueda de su enemigo de juego. Él no pudo verlo. "…¿Bunny?" grito de nuevo provisionalmente. Algo no estaba bien.

TT

_Desde su punto de vista en las nubes del cielo nocturno, Sandman sacudió el látigo, enviando otra corriente de arena dorada de sueño hacia el nuevo Guardián a toda prisa. Podía sentir al rey de las pesadillas manipulando su creación, corrompiendo lo que se suponía era un dulce sueño feliz, que facilitara a su miembro más joven el descanso en uno de sus pocos ciclos del sueño reales. Con un segundo pensamiento, espetó un látigo otra vez, enviando una visión más cercana al objetivo de Pitch. Por si acaso._

_Su trabajo era bastante difícil dada la nueva capacidad de Pitch para corromper su obra. Suspiró. Había hecho todo lo que podía hacer por sus amigos, pero por desgracia, había miles de millones de personas que necesitaban su ayuda esa noche y sus amigos no estaban en ningún peligro verdadero. Envió una disculpa silenciosa sobre el viento y esperó que la pareja no sufriera mucho por esa sombra._

TT

Jack saltó de su percha en los árboles en búsqueda de su compañero perdido "Bunny… Aster es mejor que no estés tratando de esconderte de mi ira, p… ¡porque sabes que puedo vencerte con cualquier bola de nieve!" gritó, aunque no pudo evitar temblar de miedo en el estómago ¿Estaba Bunnymund bien? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había alguien más allí en el bosque con ellos?

"¡Te tengo!" el familiar acento australiano gruñó mientras Jack y el conejo de pascua chocaron, cayendo juntos en una fuerte caída en la nieve profunda. Rieron juntos, escarbando con la intención de coger el sartén por el mango luchando por el dominio. Jack congeló los pies de su compañero en el suelo y rodó libre del conejo, riéndose ante su mirada molesta "Oi, tramposo ¡no es justo!"

"No hay trampa si no hay reglas" Jack sonrió de nuevo, situando una distancia segura en la nieve para ver a su compañero pelear contra los grilletes de hielo.

El viento se levantó y Jack se estremeció, no de frío, sino de un inusual sentido de premonición. De pie y agarrando el cayado por protección, dio un paso hacia su compañero todavía peleando "¿Estás bien, Bunny?" preguntó, dando un paso más a pesar de todos los nervios en su cuerpo gritándole lo contrario. _Eso es una locura_, se reprendió a su mismo _¿Por qué debería tener miedo de Aster?_

El viento se calmó y todo quedó en silencio. Incluso el pooka cesó su lucha para mantener el extraño silencio del momento. Jack lo miró, inclinado sobre sus patas traseras congeladas, hizo una pausa en su trabajo de raspar el hielo a pesar de parecer centrado en su tarea "Tú lo sentirás unas vez que ponga mis manos sobre ti, muchacho" gruñó el pooka furiosamente en el silencio, luego levantó la cabeza para mirar su objetivo.

Jack gritó del susto. Lo que deberían haber sido orbes verdes deslumbrantes llenos de amor, o al menos de una irritación amorosa, eran dorados, cosas muertas llenas de odio e ira, dos monedas para cruzar el río Estigia*

Jack quería huir con cada fibra de su ser. Esos ojos no eran nada para él, solo miedo, dolor y pérdida, pero él estaba clavado en el suelo mientras Aster peleaba furiosamente contra el hielo que lo aprisionaba. Todo lo que Jack podía hacer era mirar con impotencia, congelado en su lugar, a sabiendas de que nunca podría escapar de esta criatura o derrotarlo o esconderse de ella. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar con temor cómo un pie fue liberado, y luego el otro haciéndole recuperar el control.

TT

_Pitch Black no se molestó en ocultar su enorme sonrisa ¡Oh, cómo amaba este juego! El tonto muchacho lo hacía demasiado fácil, la verdad. Se iclinó hacia adelante para prácticamente inhalar el delicioso miedo de su víctima, que bebía como un aroma embriagador tal cual buen vino. Como había predicho su viejo amigo Sanderson, había sido solo un débil obstáculo. Él era capaz de centrar casi toda su concentración en el pequeño espíritu invernal._

_¡Qué estupidez! Ponerlo a soñar con algo de tan poderosa influencia sobre su alma cuando sabía que el coco podría ir por él. Si no fuera un maravilloso placer el manipular una criatura tan divinamente frágil, Pitch podría haberlo considerado aburrido. Era fácil en el chico._

_Sólo que el muchacho era el mismo mocoso que frustró todos sus planes mejor ideados, luego rechazó sus ofertas de frente y se juntó con un…_

_Bueno._

_Vería quién tenía la última palabra sobre eso…._

… _Y lo que pasaba con aquellos que no tomaban en serio sus ofertas. No. El chico lo iba a pagar. Pitch sólo deseaba poder estar en la habitación de él, y no experimentar el terror a través de una de sus pesadillas. Oh, bueno, no permitiría que algo le molestara esa noche. Iba a ser una diversión tan cautivante, de todos modos._

TT

Jack no podía gritar para pedir ayuda, o moverse o pensar por el horror de ver a su compañero correr hacia él con sus ojos dorados muertos. Sus rodillas cedieron cuando el pooka extendió la mano para tocarlo y de pronto el gran ser estaba encima de él, presionándolo contra la nieve.

Jack intentó jadear cuando el fuerte brazo se presionó sobre su garganta, cortándole el oxígeno y distorsionando sus gritos. Hubo un momento en que todo lo que Jack pudo ver fue oro, pero entonces el brazo repentinamente dejó la garganta y el hermoso aire fresco se precipitó a sus pulmones.

Antes de que pudiera perder todo valor, Jack alzó la mano para tocar la suave cara de Aster "Bunny ¿Qué te pasó?" tartamudeó, y se quedó sin aliento ante el fuerte revés que recibió inmediatamente, hiriendo su cuello de un lado y abriendo sus labios. Sintió la mirada amenazante sobre él y se estremeció de terror, tratando de no dejar que el rostro viera cuánto le afectó.

¿Dónde estaba su cayado? ¿Por qué no podía usar sus poderes? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué había pasado con Aster? Frío, dolor, se consumía en su pérdida, incluso las afiladas garras se clavaron en su cuello y descendieron a su clavícula, dejando verdugones y toques de sangre. El dolor era un fuerte contraste con el vacío de su corazón, y las lágrimas brotaron fácilmente de sus ojos.

Arrugó su rostro en un inútil intento de ocultar sus lágrimas a la criatura encima de él, pero el agua fría, inevitablemente, se filtró de sus ojos humedeciendo su rostro. Por encima de él, el ser inhalaba y luego se inclinó para pasar su áspera y caliente lengua sobre el rastro de agua salada, lamiendo el dolor de Jack con deleite "Sólo estoy empezando, compañero" gruñó ferozmente.

Jack estaba paralizado. Tenía el cuerpo y la voz y el olor de Bunnymund, pero era malvado de una manera en que Jack sabía que su amante jamás podría ser. Buscó en el área visualmente intentando detectar cualquier signo de ayuda o respuestas posibles, pero lo único que vio fue oscuridad y sombra. Él estaba en una tierra de nadie y no había forma de escapar. Su corazón martilleaba de temor.

Una garra lo enganchó fuertemente bajo la barbilla, forzando a su hinchada mirada a centrarse en el oscuro distorsionado de Bunnymund. No había amor en esos ojos, sólo horripilantes posibilidades y promesas oscuras "Por favor, no hagas esto" pidió Jack en un susurro. Lo que él estaba pidiendo iba en contra de él, lo sabía, pero estaba aterrorizado.

La criatura sonrió perdidamente en la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos, y sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Poco a poco, burlonamente, bajó la cabeza contra el costado de la cara de Jack y casi creía que iba a susurrarle algo, pero luego le mordió el cuello duro, y Jack gritó de dolor y terror.

Él se resistió violentamente debajo del duro cuerpo grande, pero sabía en lo profundo de su corazón que no había manera de que podría ganar, sino que todo era inútil.

Los dientes no fueron retirados de su cuello sin importar cuánto se retorciera Jack, no podía poner distancia entre la cara y la cabeza de su captor. No podía mover las manos y no sabía lo que el conejo había hecho para aprisionarlo.

"¡Alto!" gritó desesperadamente "¡Quítate de encima! ¡Alto! ¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame!"

Por último, la boca se separó de su cuerpo dolorido. Los dorados ojos estaban puestos en él otra vez y gruñó con sarcasmo y odio "Pensé que te gustaba cuando te tocaba, compañero" gruñó fuertemente, haciendo hincapié en las palabras, apretando su agarre lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar moretones. Se quedó sin aliento por el dolor y gimió cuando fue finalmente liberado, encrespado sobre su costado adolorido.

No podía soportar la vista de esos ojos en su cara, así que volteó su rostro para mantener la mirada malvada fuera de él. Garras recorrían su pecho y estómago de nuevo, desgarrando su carne abusada una vez más "Hay que aflojarte, compañero" la voz del No-Aster gruñó despectivamente "Necesitas una buena follada ¿No?"

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de golpe, incluso cuando estaba siendo volteado, la cara se vio obligada a ver la superficie bajo ellos. Sus brazos estaban atados y la criatura sentada sobre sus piernas, separándolas dolorosamente amplias. El terror en el estómago de Jack se levantó en un crescendo de horror y repulsión. "¡NO! ¡Bunny! ¡Ayúdame!" gritó.

No podía moverse y estaba atrapado, vulnerable, indefenso. La criatura de gran tamaño encima de él estaba presionándole su cuerpo dándole problemas para respirar a través del terror y el miedo y el peso. Su lucha retomó vigor cuando la garra afilada bajó por su columna vertebral hasta el dobladillo de sus pantalones ¿Dónde estaba su suéter? Se había ido. Había desaparecido. Se sentía desnudo ante los ojos de monedas que estaban mirando la espalda desnuda y diabólica, dedos con garras tratando de rasgar las costuras de las polainas.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con pánico ante lo que iba a pasarle. Lágrimas fluyeron libremente por su rostro y el moco se mezcló con el líquido salado, bajando por la barbilla "Por favor.." rogó entrecortadamente "Por favor no me hagas esto…" Su cabeza llena de miedo y repuslión y odio y dolor.

Aster iba a lastimarlo. Iba a violarlo y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Él no tenía poder. Lloró cuando sintió la tela desgarrarse y sus piernas se vieron obligadas a separarse aún más, la cara contra el césped sofocante "No…"se ahogó "Por favor, no… ¡Por favor!"

Cuando finalmente fue cediendo a lo inevitable su cabeza se pegó aún más y fue sacudida. Unos brazos fuertes lo movían ligeramente, pero con urgencia "¡Jack!" declaró la criatura "¡Jack, vamos, amor!"

"¡No" insistía desesperadamente.

"¡Jackie, despierta compañero!"

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron a una oscuridad más suave y Aster estaba agarrándolo por los hombros, ojos verdes preocupados buscando su rostro. Se tomó un momento para evaluar la figura enfrente de él y se echó a llorar.

"Jack, amor, dime qué esta mal ¿Estás herido, compañero? ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Patas acariciaron tiernamente su rostro mientras lloraba, incapaz de contener el torrente de emociones que lo consumían "No… puedo… sentir mis brazos…" alcanzó a murmurar entre lamentosas respiraciones ¿Estaba siendo atrapado? ¿Era una trampa? Él chilló terriblemente cuando los brazos fuertes se estiraron por encima de él, tirando de las extremidades entumecidas por encima de su cabeza y frotándolas de nuevo a la vida.

"Están por encima de tu cabeza, compañero. Te moviste al dormir" Aster le consoló con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

Jack le rehuyó a la húmeda nariz que intentó acariciar su cuello, y se odió a sí mismo porque esa acción obviamente lastimo a su amor. Temblaba de la adrenalina, minando su fuerza. El sentir regresaba a sus brazos y manos gracias a las atenciones cariñosas de su compañero y cuando finalmente pudo controlar sus dedos de nuevo, agarrando un puñado de pieles se aferró a su Bunny desesperadamente.

"Estábamos jugando…" dijo con voz entrecortada en la gruesa piel donde estaba enterrado su cara llena de lágrimas "Y luego te fuiste…" se calló. Sonaba tan infantil a sus propios oídos y no sabía cómo explicar el cambio de su buen sueño "Entonces… regresaste… y tenías ojos dorados… y…" su labio temblaba y lágrimas frescas se formaron en sus ojos, congelando sus pestañas "…Me odiabas, Aster…" confesó.

La barbilla acariciaba la parte superior de su cabeza, Bunny le hizo callar con dulzura mientras lágrimas nuevas escaparon de sus ojos hinchados y patas calientes frotaron su espalda desnuda "Está bien, Jackie. Estoy aquí" susurró Bunnymund suavemente "Estás a salvo y todo está bien y te amo"

"Tu…" Jack se ahogó "Me lastimaste… ibas a…" se detuvo. Casi estaba demasiado avergonzado para admitir su miedo al final del sueño.

"¿Iba a que, amor?"

"A… lastimarme, ibas a… violarme. Me odiabas tanto" estalló en llanto fresco otra vez, odiándose a sí mismo por sentirse tonto e irracional, pero incapaz de detener la sobrecarga de emociones que brotaban de él. Los movimientos suaves tartamudearon ante la confesión, pero retomaron su ritmo original después de un rato.

"Fue sólo un mal sueño, amor. Sólo una pesa… dilla. Está bien ahora, amor. Estoy aquí. No dejaré que nada te suceda…"

La respiración de Jack finalmente comenzó a suavizarse ya que gastó toda su energía en los sollozos. Estaba avergonzado de tener una reacción como esa ante un sueño, pero no fue capaz de controlar su dolor abrumador que experimentó y el alivio de que todo había terminado, que no había sido real. Se calmó y dejó que el movimiento suave de las patas aflojaran sus tensos músculos "¿Qué hice?" preguntó al fin sin estremecerse.

"¿Hm?"

"Para despertarte ¿Te patee?"

Aster resopló una carcajada silenciosa a su alrededor y la familiar vibración lo tranquilizó aún más, pero se aferró a su Bunny con fuerza para mantenerlo cerca "No, tuve un sueño de que tenías una pesadilla en realidad" dijo Bunny "Me desperté, quise asegurarme de que estabas bien. Tu rostro estaba tenso y por eso pensé en despertarte"

Jack se estremeció ante la especulación de no ser rescatado cuando él tuviera otra pesadilla y trató de no dejar que el temor persistente se metiera de nuevo en su pecho. La empuñadura de protección a su alrededor se apretó en un ligero movimiento y finalmente dejó a una vacilante sonrisa deslizarse por su rostro cuando sintió que su cabello era removido por una áspera lengua. A veces pensaba que Aster era extraño.

"Gracias por salvarme, Bunny" suspiró después de unos momentos de tranquila comodidad. Sus ojos se sintieron pesados e intentó no sentir miedo de volver a dormirse. Movió los dedos por el grueso pelaje que agarraba y trató de concentrarse en sus movimientos, en lugar de lo cansado que estaba.

"Vuelve a dormir, Jackie" ronroneó Bunnymund, percibiendo su inquietud "Estas bien y estoy aquí"

Jack asintió débilmente y vacilante dejo caer los párpados, listo para saltar de nuevo a la menor insinuación de ojos dorados o miedo. Para su sorpresa, una voz retumbó en lo profundo de Bunny vibrando alrededor, tarareando un constante y sutil ritmo de lo que él suponía que eran sólo sonidos. La canción no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera escuchado antes, y sonaba como un golpe simple o acorde y se repetía una y otra vez, frenando con cada repetición su mente. Era relajante.

Se durmió de nuevo antes de que la voz se detuviera.

TT

_Pitch Black no quería hacer algo tan infantil como patear el suelo o golpear una pared, pero él casi no pudo evitarlo. Ese maldito conejo era la pesadilla de su existencia. Arruinaba todo. Ni siquiera se dignaba a su propia especie. Eso había sido demasiado humano._

_Además de arruinar su deliciosa pesadilla en su punto culminante, el sucio animal había colocado un encantamiento protector en el niño, manteniendo todos sus sueños lejos de sus poderes por el resto de la noche. El rey de las pesadillas estaba atado._

_Calmando su laboriosa respiración, abriendo y cerrando los dedos en los puños de sus costados, se aclaró el pensamiento._

_Jack Frost había sido el que arruinó todos sus planes de conquista, complicando todo, el diabólico espíritu era sólo una herramienta. La pascua arruinada había sido un completo éxito. Los Guardianes habían sido inmejorables, todos excepto un niño y su creencia en el conejo de pascua._

_Incluso ahora, con esquemas simples de venganza, los complots seguían dañando su objetivo, el maldito conejo estaba interfiriendo en su camino. Si el animal estuviera fuera de contexto, las cosas mejorarían en gran medida. La esperanza era una herramienta poderosa contra el miedo._

_Era el momento de apagar esa chispa para siempre._

* * *

**Estigia.-**En la mitología griega era el río que las almas tenían que cruzar para llegar al inframundo. Debían pagar una moneda para cruzar el río y sus familiares se las facilitaban dejándolas en sus sepulcros. =D

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Un poco intenso yo diría, pero bueno... el que sigue está aún más xD

¡Gracias por leer! No olviden que de sus comentarios vivo (casi)


End file.
